<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arum maculatum by MrSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518170">Arum maculatum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull'>MrSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXILE (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arum maculatum，君子與淑女花。</p><p>沒參演的朋友們與有參演的角色們的聯動。<br/>有角色的人員不會以中之人的身份出現。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kain | Nikaido (High &amp; Low)/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA, Tachibana Kenchi/Tsuchida Tetsuya | TETSUYA, Yagi Shokichi|Exile Shokichi/Tsuchida Tetsuya|TETSUYA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　山王街好不容易恢復了平靜。<br/>　　多得S.W.O.R.D.的守望相助，大家所重視的事物才能完好地保存下來。山王被九龍騷擾得雞犬不寧的日子終於結束，雖然商業街重振需要耗費點人力物力，但只要生活還能繼續，大家也就不會輕易放棄。<br/>　　剛從國外淘完豆子回來的咖啡店老闆卻是完美錯過了這次事件。他對店員所描述的如何連夜收拾好流動販賣車停到別的街道、加強店內安全防護以免被砸一事毫無實感，但看到凹陷的電動捲閘時，總算是感受到了他們嘴裏那份劫後餘生的後怕。<br/>　　幸好，清點下來店內並沒有什麼損失，他的店員也有好好保護自己沒受傷害。而萬幸中的唯一不幸，只有咖啡店的木製招牌被砸碎了需要重新製作，僅此而已。<br/>　　「沒關係，就當給招牌換新好了。」店老闆對此一點都不在意。<br/>　　這天陽光正好，店員們都在店裏打掃修整，準備迎接重新營業的日子。店老闆照著店員給的地址去到一處較為僻遠的街道，把流動販賣車開回山王去。<br/>　　流動販賣車是老闆喜歡的藍色，透著清新感的活力顏色在遠處就能一眼看出來。店老闆朝著車輛走過去，拉開駕駛室的門就發動引擎準備回去。<br/>　　「⋯⋯唔」與駕駛室分隔開的販賣區傳來一點像是人聲的聲音，店老闆拉了手剎下車去一探究竟。<br/>　　午前的陽光通過被拉開的車門徑直照在那人皺巴巴的西服上，這就是店老闆與他的初次見面。西服還能大概看出原來是黑色的，但塵土和血漬改變了它原來的貴價感，只透著落魄和危險。店老闆估摸著這副沒見過的面孔大概不是什麼良善之輩，猶豫著要不要報警。<br/>　　才剛摸到褲兜裏的手機，手臂就被方才還躺著的人抓住，那人借著體重的優勢和優秀的反應能力把店老闆的背部砸在販賣區的流理臺上，疼得他齜牙咧嘴喊了出聲。<br/>　　「好痛！」<br/>　　「你……」那人還沒來得及說出什麼要挾的話，還沒站直的身體就往下滑去，栽倒的同時還緊緊捏著店老闆的手臂把人也一並帶倒在地。<br/>　　「喂！」店老闆為了穩住自己的身體，自由的手慌忙伸向流理臺，桌上堆著的器皿被掃了下來，狠狠砸在又失去知覺的人身上，「喂你還好嗎？喂？喂！」<br/>　　無奈之下，他只能單手掏出電話跟店裏聯絡，讓人過來幫忙解決這靠一己之力無法解決的難題。這個男人抓住店老闆的手一直沒有鬆開，店員好不容易才掰開他的手指把老闆的手腕拯救出來，皮膚上發紅的指印深深凹了下去，可見那人力度之大。<br/>　　「Tetsuya桑你還好嗎？」店員幫著把車地板狼藉一片的器具隨意堆回流理臺。<br/>　　「沒事。這是誰？」被稱為Tetsuya的店老闆指了指還躺在地上不省人事的陌生人，為什麼會睡在咖啡店的流動車裏。<br/>　　「不知道，大概是什麼時候撬開車門躲進來的吧。」店員看了兩眼被垂下的凌亂鬢髮遮住的臉，「看起來有點危險，要不要報警？」<br/>　　「等他醒了讓他走吧。」Tetsuya瞟了瞟那已經凝固了的西服上的血漬，覺得多一事不如少一事。畢竟連襯衫都是黑色的人是什麼來頭，雖然沒見過但山王的居民多少能猜個一二。如今九龍雖然倒台了，殘餘的狗黨也不一定就好惹。</p><p>　　人被放在了連接後廚的休息室裏。那裏有一張折疊床原來供員工休息使用，現在這個撿回來身份不明的人就被丟在這。Tetsuya交待了店員等那人醒來就叫他自行離開，如果有需要可以送他兩三個店裏的麵包，但不能給錢，也不要再收留他。<br/>　　可是等到第三天Tetsuya回店裏開工的時候，那人還照樣躺在折疊床上，看姿勢好像根本沒有動過。<br/>　　「不會是死了吧。」Tetsuya自言自語著走過去，觀察了好一陣才蹲下來伸手摸了下對方的額頭。料想中的冰涼沒有出現，Tetsuya被皮膚上灼熱的溫度嚇了一跳。<br/>　　「Shokichi，」他喊著今天值班的店員的名字，「洗手間的急救箱幫我拿一下！」<br/>　　剪開襯衫衣襟的時候，躺著的人稍微蠕動了一下身體。布料被血泡得濕答答地貼在皮膚上，輕輕撥開才看到那還慢慢滲著猩紅的傷口。<br/>　　「嗚哇……」平日只料理咖啡豆和花草，對血肉模糊毫無經驗的Tetsuya發出了悲鳴。他感到自己腹部上的皮膚也在抽痛，手不自覺地發著抖。要用碘伏棉球把傷口擦乾淨，再用紗布給包好。可以的話還需要給傷者吃抗生素，但眼前的人除了皺眉和出汗，幾天以來滴水不進也沒醒過來。要是死在店裏面就糟糕了，Tetsuya開始後悔一開始等人醒了才趕走的決定。<br/>　　現在扔出去算不算拋尸啊。Tetsuya咬了咬牙，把還站在背後的Shokichi支走去買藥，忍著惡心和害怕開始給傷口消毒。休息室瀰漫著淡淡的血腥味，Tetsuya把垃圾拿到店外扔掉的時候，站在外面呼吸了好久新鮮空氣，才有勇氣再次回到休息室裏。抗生素被塞進嘴裏，Tetsuya用尖嘴瓶往傷者嘴裏餵水，確認對方將藥吞掉後又灌了好幾回溫水，才終於放下心來離開。<br/>　　店裏的客人熙熙攘攘點著單或是選著搭配的糕點，沒有人意識到休息室裏方才上演的一幕業餘的救死扶傷。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　快打烊的時候，Tetsuya進休息室看了下傷者的情況。額頭傳來的溫度趨近正常，Tetsuya打算再給對方餵一次藥和水再回家。手剛從對方的額頭移開，手腕就被用力地抓住。躺著的人慢慢睜開了眼睛，佈滿血絲的眼球盯著Tetsuya充滿恫嚇和防備，手上力道之大完全看不出是個幾近垂死的人。<br/>
　　「你是誰？」開口的嗓音沙啞得不成調，威脅的口吻傳進Tetsuya的耳裏也不過是無力的詢問。對方不知道多少天沒有進食，大概是靠著販賣車上存放的飲用水熬過來的。<br/>
　　「這裏的老闆，」Tetsuya避重就輕，不打算正面回答出自己的名字，「你呢？」<br/>
　　「……我……我為什麼在這裏？」<br/>
　　「你受傷了，」Tetsuya指了指他的傷口，「一直睡在我車裏。好了你可以先放開我嗎？」<br/>
　　「對不起。」男人放開了Tetsuya，「我們之前認識？」<br/>
　　「不。你還沒有回答我的問題，你叫什麼名字？」<br/>
　　「我⋯⋯我叫⋯⋯」男人猶豫了。Tetsuya看不出來對方的迷惑有半點演技的成份。要麼他是個非常會騙人的謊言大師，要麼是真的忘記了自己的名字。<br/>
　　「那你記得自己為什麼受傷嗎？」循著事件順藤摸瓜，有可能會迅速想起來。<br/>
　　「不。」男人回想了一陣，失望地搖搖頭，「我甚至想不起來自己幾歲。」<br/>
　　「名字也毫無印象？」<br/>
　　男人再次搖頭。他開口嘗試從五十音的第一個讀起，看看什麼假名讀起來會有點記憶。讀到K行的時候，男人終於覺得念起來有那麼一點耳熟。<br/>
　　「Ka？」<br/>
　　「大概⋯⋯不是。」男人面帶難色，雖然身型高大，此時此刻看起來卻如此弱小無助。<br/>
　　「這樣吧，為了方便先叫你Ken。」Tetsuya提議，看對方抬頭看了他一陣，然後順從地點點頭。<br/>
　　「Ken。」男人把音節在唇舌間輕輕咀嚼，像是在把玩一顆玻璃珠子，昏暗的休息室中帶著的輕微血腥味讓他染上一層無來由的壓迫感，令Tetsuya後知後覺地感到一點害怕。<br/>
　　「謝謝。」化名為Ken的男人露出虛弱的笑容，打破了Tetsuya眼中透出的驚恐。他膽子太大，對陌生人的照顧和關懷超過了普通救助應該給予的份量。九龍倒台只是一週前的事情，Tetsuya就敢收留一個衣著看起來就是黑道的忘記了自己是誰的可疑人士。不知道應該說他生性善良，還是太不謹慎。<br/>
　　「那你⋯⋯先喝口水吧。」被突如其來的謝意打亂了陣腳，Tetsuya本來準備好的一堆問題都沒派上用場，就連最可能發生的肢體衝突也沒有上演。之前用力得像要捏碎他手腕的人只是靜靜接過Tetsuya遞過去的水杯，毫無防備一仰而盡。<br/>
　　Ken把水杯放到床邊的矮桌上，他伸手摸了摸清洗包扎過的傷口，痛感讓他迅速收回手。他的身體很虛弱，除了失血的問題還有未曾進食帶來的眩暈感。Tetsuya在他醒來之前讓店員幫忙帶了便利店的即食粥，隨時加熱就能吃上。<br/>
　　「傷口每天都有清洗和更換紗布，吃點東西再把消炎藥吃掉。」Tetsuya把藥放到矮桌，指了指休息室外的衛生間門，「洗漱可以使用衛生間，我先去把粥熱一下。」<br/>
　　Tetsuya也不敢讓Ken到店裏露面，只好繼續委屈對方縮在狹窄的休息室裏喝粥吃藥。Ken的臉色在吃過東西喝了熱牛奶之後恢復了血色，擦過的臉和整理過的頭髮讓他終於擺脫了一身落魄感，髒兮兮的西服外套被他扔在手邊的垃圾桶裏，反正帶著刀刃捅開的破洞也沒辦法再穿，看不出原來顏色的圍巾捲起來放在床尾，身上只有一件Tetsuya隨手遞來的舊T恤。<br/>
　　起碼是乾淨柔軟的，Ken把T恤套在身上的時候聞到了清潔的味道，即便只是最普通的洗衣液的香味此刻也讓他感到舒適。吃過熱食之後他開始昏昏欲睡，身體還在相當虛弱的狀態，停止出血的傷口一直隱隱作痛。說不上是哪裏難受，他感到疲倦和不適，想好好洗一個澡，然後在舒適溫暖的被窩裏睡上一覺。<br/>
　　「你的錢包在這裏，」Tetsuya把他搬回店裏的時候檢查過隨身物品想要確認身份，但除了一些現金以外什麼可用的信息都沒有，「沒有手機，這裏有一把鑰匙。」<br/>
　　Ken接過錢包看了眼，裏面有整齊的10張萬元鈔票，還有一把鑰匙。僅此而已。<br/>
　　接下來不知道還要花上多久才能恢復記憶。Ken思考著10萬需要用到什麼時候，而鑰匙又是用來開什麼用的。<br/>
　　「總之先休息吧，打烊之後你不能從正門出去，廚房有進貨用的後門，如果想離開的話出門後直接關上就行。」<br/>
　　「謝謝你⋯⋯」<br/>
　　「Tetsuya，」最終他還是把名字告訴了對方，「我叫Tetsuya。」<br/>
　　「謝謝你，Tetsuya。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「Te桑，」叫Shokichi的店員今天輪班的時候把店長叫到一邊，小聲討論不知道為什麼開始在店裏幫手的陌生人，「我問過了山王街的小夥伴，他們說有可能是九龍的人。」<br/>　　「我猜也是。」穿得像個黑道，受了奇怪的傷——看起來是被人捅傷的，臉上有打鬥的痕跡，沒有人能比他看起來更可疑了。<br/>　　「中午有人會過來確認一眼，還是儘早把他請走吧。」Shokichi看起來很擔心，高大但略顯單薄的青年加上相比之下嬌小又文質彬彬的店長，怎麼看都沒可能壓制得住那個看起來就特別能幹架的陌生人。<br/>　　「他叫Ken。」<br/>　　「你問到了？什麼來頭？他還要在店裏呆多久？」<br/>　　「什麼都不記得，」Tetsuya越過Shokichi的肩膀確認Ken還低著頭幫忙把麵包放到指定的櫥櫃裏，「隨便起的代號而已。」<br/>　　「很可疑，Te桑這樣真的很危險。」Tetsuya搬離老家之前他們是從小就認識的鄰居，Shokichi跟他一直都有保持聯繫，前年上了大學就開始到店裏來打工。<br/>　　「稍微恢復再讓他走吧。」Tetsuya指了指自己的腹部，對Shokichi聳了聳肩。<br/>　　「好吧，總之有事要跟我說。」Shokichi說得很誠懇，倒是逗笑了Tetsuya。畢竟對方是個比自己小了四五年的大學生，除了搬搬抬抬拿高處的東西，他想不出自己有什麼事需要求助於Shokichi。<br/>　　「我知道啦。」Tetsuya拍了拍對方肩膀，向Ken所在的方向走去。<br/>　　「今天好一點了嗎？」<br/>　　「好很多了，謝謝。」Ken給Tetsuya遞了個牛角包，「早餐？」<br/>　　「這樣可是會扣你的打工錢喔。」Tetsuya笑道。Ken提出離開前想在店裏幫忙賺點路費，Tetsuya也覺得加個人在店裏幫手還不錯，就接受了對方的請求。<br/>　　「那就，當作是我賄賂店長的小手段吧。」<br/>　　Tetsuya在吃早餐的時候，咖啡店便開始營業。來得最早的通常都是住在山王街的上班族，買一杯新鮮的咖啡搭配一個剛出爐的麵包，Tetsuya泡的咖啡比商業樓附近的連鎖咖啡店味道好上可不止是一點點。店員的福利之一便是能喝到Tetsuya開店前泡的非賣品，咖啡壺擺在現在供Ken用的休息室的矮桌上，店員穿好圍裙後總是會先喝上半杯再投入到工作。<br/>　　Ken現在也跟大家一樣，擺好麵包後拿上半杯熱咖啡，靠在休息室的門邊看Shokichi給熟悉的客人下單收款。早上的客人特別多，算上Tetsuya一共三名咖啡師，只有Shokichi一人負責點單收款顯然是不足以應付的。Ken把紙杯投入垃圾桶，擦掉臉上的麵包屑便往店面走去。<br/>　　「早上好，您需要點什麼飲品？」Ken手上拿著菜單和便簽紙，仔細記錄客人的點單並把結賬金額算好，將便簽紙遞給客人再有禮貌地詢問下一名客人。眼見下單的速度已經超過咖啡製作速度，Ken又開始幫忙把客人手裏捧著的麵包先裝好到紙袋，或是把做好的咖啡倒進紙杯裏再裝好袋遞給客人。多一個能靈活對應的人讓效率顯著提升，讓Tetsuya忍不住盯著Ken笑了起來。<br/>　　「哎呀店長，這是新請回來的店員嗎？」一名聽口吻就是老客戶的工薪族問道。<br/>　　「還不錯吧。」Tetsuya沒有正面回答，笑著把問題又推了回去。<br/>　　「挺好，能給我們多省點時間了。」<br/>　　「平時這麼耗時真是不好意思吶。」店裏的客人都小聲笑了起來，其實大家都習慣了花10分鐘等Tetsuya的咖啡，但能縮短一兩分鐘，對上班族而言還是很寶貴的。<br/>　　高峰期過去後，Shokichi提到的山王街的小夥伴便出現了。<br/>　　「唷，Shoki醬。」Noboru假裝來找Shokichi有事，在店裏跟對方打過招呼後Tetsuya也湊了過去。<br/>　　「在休息室，我找個藉口叫他出來吧。」Tetsuya以教對方分辨咖啡豆為由，把呆在休息室假寐的Ken叫了出來。<br/>　　「那是……二階堂。」Noboru肯定地告訴Shokichi。<br/>　　「二階堂是那個，家村會的二階堂？」<br/>　　「對，一定是他。」Noboru曾在他手下被利用了好一段日子，不可能認錯，「為什麼會在這裏？」<br/>　　「Te桑說他不記得自己是誰了，所以在傷好之前先留在這裏。」<br/>　　「會惹麻煩的，」Noboru急躁地說，「他仇家不少，受了傷還失憶，絕對有人會找上門來趁機解決他。」怕的是這些人還順道傷害到店裏的其他人，Noboru提醒著。<br/>　　借著家村會的勢力和自身的狠勁無惡不作的二階堂，這麼多年下來得罪的人和被傷害的人能排滿山王商業街。要是被誰知道他躲在這裏療傷，就九龍現在的情況一定會被報復。收留他的人別說置身事外，一併被打包收拾連人帶店放火燒掉都不是不可能的事情。<br/>　　山王解決不了的事情，都可以找聯合會。小到幫老伯搬重物，大到守護山王街的和平，Cobra一群在山王出生、在山王長大的小夥，聽說二階堂在咖啡店之後就商量著要幫忙解決這個燙手山芋。<br/>　　「放心吧Shoki醬，」Noboru承諾，「Cobra和我會幫忙搞定的。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「Ken？」最近這些日子開門的時候，Ken通常都會開好燈在店裏面跟Tetsuya打招呼。今天把捲閘打開後店裏還是一片漆黑，Tetsuya放下鑰匙就走進休息室。<br/>
　　「Ken！」高大的男人躺在地上，借用的Tetsuya的舊T恤上一片髒，手臂有明顯的淤痕，但最嚴重的是腹部的刀傷又開始滲血，「喂，沒死吧？」<br/>
　　「死……不了……咳咳……」地上的人終於有了動靜，一條腿動了動，帶動著上半身往Tetsuya的方向緩慢地轉過去。<br/>
　　「怎麼回事？」Tetsuya扔下背包，艱難地把人扶到折疊床上。床單被弄髒了回頭還要換洗，衣服褲子也髒得不得了，最糟糕的是身上添的新傷，還有那好不容易開始愈合的傷口又開始流血。Tetsuya對一片混亂的情況感到無比煩躁。<br/>
　　「從澡堂回來的路上被襲擊了，咳咳……可能是以前的仇家。」叫著二階堂、二階堂地，Ken告訴Tetsuya，聽口氣應該是一些他不記得的舊怨找上門來了。<br/>
　　「是麼。」Tetsuya的口氣差極了。Shokichi叫人來見過他之後當晚就遭到了襲擊，想也知道是誰幹的事情。Tetsuya不是沒聽過九龍家村會能幹出來什麼好事，但是對失憶的人出手——有必要趁這機會解決他嗎。還是說不趁這個機會還要等到什麼時候。<br/>
　　「既然你來了，就正好。」Ken咬著牙拼命忍著痛坐起身，從疊在枕邊的西褲口袋裏掏出錢包，「感謝你這陣子收留我……」<br/>
　　「你要做什麼？」<br/>
　　「我沒法保證接下來不會給你帶來更多的麻煩，這裏的錢我拿走一半，」Ken從錢包裏抽走五萬和那條鑰匙，「就當是這幾天的謝禮。」<br/>
　　「不行。」<br/>
　　「是不夠麼？」<br/>
　　「錢收回去，你躺下。」Tetsuya起身去拿藥箱，匆匆回來坐到床邊，「恢復之前哪裏都不許去。」<br/>
　　「萬一他們再來……」<br/>
　　「再來我就趕他們出去。」Tetsuya憤憤地說。<br/>
　　「Tetsuya，」Ken抓住他的手，憂心地盯著他看，「你是做咖啡的，他們是混混。」<br/>
　　「你呢？由著他們再找到你，下次可能會要了你的命。」他雖然是個普通人，也會怕事膽小。可是這種會鬧出人命的事情，他不希望發生在認識的人身上。<br/>
　　即便是個曾經十惡不赦的黑道。<br/>
　　「那是我……大概是曾經欠下的債，罪有應得的。」<br/>
　　「開什麼玩笑。」Tetsuya恨恨地拉開Ken的衣服，讓他躺好方便消毒傷口，「不管以前是誰，現在你叫Ken，是我店裏的店員。」<br/>
　　「我是怕連累了你。」<br/>
　　「那就趕緊好起來。」Tetsuya洩憤一樣用酒精棉球去擦Ken臉上和手臂上的傷口，疼得對方齜牙咧嘴。<br/>
　　「不、不是說用碘伏比較不疼嗎。」<br/>
　　「你不是黑道嗎，這點痛給我忍著。」嘴上雖這麼說，Tetsuya也知道這件事誰都不能怪。想要幫他解決麻煩的Shokichi和他找來的山王聯合會的那群青年，明明做了很多壞事失憶了好像就能一筆勾銷的二階堂，一開始不想管閒事但現在越陷越深的自己。他現在唯一希望的就是Ken的傷口能盡快好起來，然後帶著存夠的錢離開店裏去尋找記憶和鑰匙的用途，問題便自然而然得到解決。<br/>
　　「你的溫柔要用在值得的人身上，」Ken忍不住說，「像我這種人，沒有資格。」<br/>
　　「你懂什麼，」Tetsuya笑了，「我的溫柔跟我的美貌成正比。」<br/>
　　Ken愣愣地看著對方，沒想到他會說出這種話來。Tetsuya的確超越了清秀，用俊美形容都不為過。他的天真恰到好處地讓這份英俊顯得更有透明感，而Tetsuya的天真又跟Shokichi的涉世未深完全不同，是屬於成長在心靈富足的家庭特有的對人的信任和對世界的善意。<br/>
　　這種人是曾經的二階堂最討厭的類型，這不能怪他。在無名街的時候雖然有信得過的夥伴，但不論走到何處都被嘲笑和瞧不起——這不是他的選擇，不是他不夠努力，僅僅因為被遺棄的身份便讓他失去了常人都有的尊嚴，他對無名街夥伴的信任和愛和對自己出身的痛恨一直折磨著他。<br/>
　　捨棄這個身份，成為別人。只是換一個名字而已，別人對他的態度就發生了天翻地覆的變化。他的聰明和狡猾讓他在九龍如魚得水，他獲得的一切都是靠自己雙手爭取的。作為無名街的人不可能獲得的機會和利益，成為了二階堂之後就變成理所當然。<br/>
　　這一切Tetsuya可是永遠無法理解。他一定有溫馨的家庭，深愛他的父母，節日會坐在一起吃飯歡談。他說的話會得到別人的信任，不會有人對他無故質疑和否認。他可以得到平等的互相尊重的人際關係，得到二階堂曾經不敢奢望的一切東西。</p><p>　　包扎過後Tetsuya讓Ken休息一天，鼻青臉腫地出現在店裏也不合適。Ken好歹算是接受了Tetsuya給的理由，換了衣服之後慢吞吞地換掉床墊拿去店後門的洗衣機去洗，人也就蹲在洗衣機旁看著天空發呆。後巷能聽到商業街路過的學生聊天的聲音，上班族騎車路過輕輕按響的車鈴聲，偶爾會有外面汽車的聲音傳來，還有不知哪戶人家開得稍微大聲的早間新聞。每日都能聽到的生活的聲音，那是二階堂在他忙碌的人生裏從來沒有留意過的，最平凡不過的存在。腦子裏一片空白，什麼都不用想，只是靜靜地坐在角落裏傾聽別人的生活，既像是超脫了日常，又活生生地存在於普通的日子裏。失去記憶的Ken是個再尋常不過的人，過著跟別人無異簡簡單單的生活。<br/>
　　「午飯。」Tetsuya把菜拿進休息室，發現床鋪空空如也。打開後門就看到晾在後巷盡頭的床單和已經恢復潔白的T恤，Ken蹲在能曬到太陽的角落，嘴裏叼著一根沒有點燃的煙。<br/>
　　「來了。」Ken起身拍了拍褲子跟上。他比Tetsuya高出半個頭，總是習慣性為對方代勞——扶門、拉椅子、提重物，拿高處的東西。Tetsuya有時候會對他的行為悄悄翻個白眼，然後看到Shokichi做了跟自己一樣的表情而被逗笑。<br/>
　　「我懷疑你之前是做大堂經理的，」Tetsuya忍不住揶揄，「職業習慣已經深入你的骨髓。」<br/>
　　「這是在拍我老闆的馬屁。」Ken也不惱，只是笑著接過對方的話茬。<br/>
　　「那也不會提高你的時薪。」<br/>
　　「哎呀，還不行嗎。」語氣聽起來確有其事似的扼腕，表情要不是有傷口的影響會更輕鬆愉快一點。<br/>
今天午飯還有剛下課過來的Shokichi一起，看到Tetsuya和Ken有說有笑的時候，臉色可不能簡單用難看來形容。<br/>
　　「喔Shokichi，快來洗手吃飯。」Tetsuya看起來心情不錯，放好碗筷還伸手去偷吃了一塊肉，被看到的Ken無情取笑他。<br/>
　　「偷吃是不是用手才特別香？」<br/>
　　「難道不是？」Tetsuya又捏起一塊肉，往還在笑的Ken嘴裏塞。他毫無芥蒂的動作在洗完手過來的Shokichi眼裏看來簡直是在玩火。那是個不能久留的危險人物，Tetsuya還敞開心扉跟對方玩鬧，Shokichi想不顧一切把人掃地出門，永遠不要出現在他和Tetsuya面前。<br/>
　　「Ken桑的臉怎麼回事？」Shokichi一邊落座一邊明知故問。人是Cobra帶著弟兄去揍的，一是要看二階堂的失憶是不是裝的，二是警告對方立刻離開咖啡店。沒想到今天來了還能見到他，Shokichi懷疑聯合會的警告還不夠狠。<br/>
　　「Shoki醬，你的朋友也太過分了。」Tetsuya倒是顯得有點義憤填膺，數落著對方的同時沒注意到這個事情Ken其實並不知情。<br/>
　　「那，他總能還手的吧⋯⋯」Shokichi委屈地辯解。他也不清楚黑道鬥毆是怎樣的情況，但就Noboru講到的二階堂的狠和壞，怎麼也能保護自己吧。<br/>
　　「我的塑膠洗澡盆被打爛了，」Ken輕聲說，「它擋住了其中幾拳，爛掉之後我就不知道怎麼辦了。一開始我以為是搶劫的。」<br/>
　　沒有人會帶著巨款去澡堂，Ken自嘲當時一定是被打懵了才會有這種愚蠢的想法。<br/>
　　「老闆，咖啡能做嗎？」店面響起客人進門的鈴聲，Tetsuya從休息室探頭去應。<br/>
　　「來啦。」<br/>
　　Ken低頭扒了兩口飯，見Tetsuya已經完全離開了視線，才轉頭看向Shokichi。<br/>
　　「怎、怎麼？」對方投來的視線算不上兇悍，但有Noboru講述過的二階堂的偉大事蹟加乘，Ken不論做什麼都讓他覺得可怕。<br/>
　　「你喜歡你老闆？」尾音雖然上揚，Ken的口吻卻一點都不是詢問。<br/>
　　「沒有。」Shokichi說得特別心虛，用碗口遮住自己的臉。<br/>
　　「喔。」青年特有的生澀和天真，做著旁人一眼能看穿的事情卻以為能瞞過所有人。Ken想不起來自己是否曾經也像Shokichi一樣經歷過這樣可愛的暗戀，心底不知道是羨慕還是厭惡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　下午Tetsuya去了進貨，Shokichi和其他的咖啡師看店，Ken在休息室睡覺養傷。Cobra接到了Noboru聯絡，棘手的問題還在咖啡店裏呆著，看樣子還惹店老闆生氣了。<br/>
後門被敲響了一陣，睡得迷迷糊糊的Ken又發起了燒，磨磨蹭蹭好不容易才起床去應門。Noboru第一個衝進來把人摁回床鋪裏，Yamato和Cobra在他身後出現，圍著狹小的空間把逃路堵死。<br/>
　　「我警告過你，給我滾出山王。」Cobra壓低嗓音，他不能嚇到外面的客人，也沒法等到Tetsuya回來再解決問題。要儘快把二階堂從山王街趕走，這不單單是Tetsuya一個人的問題。<br/>
　　「等等，等等。」Ken護著腹部的傷口，一隻手嘗試去擋Cobra幾乎打在臉頰上的拳頭，「你們說的二階堂的事情，我真的一點都不記得。」<br/>
　　「那是你的問題。」Cobra不留情面，他不管這個人記不記得以前作過的惡，也不想管他離開山王能不能活下去。離開這裏，被抓走坐牢還是被抓走報復都是他應得的，跟山王沒有任何關係。他抓起疊在床邊的衣物丟在Ken身上，拉著對方胳膊就往外扯。<br/>
　　「叫Shokichi幫忙算一下他的工錢。」為了不給二階堂還有回來的藉口，Noboru提醒道。<br/>
　　「拿著。」Cobra把錢塞進對方手裏，「離開山王，不許再回來。否則我就殺了你。」</p><p>　　「Shokichi，這個放裏面。」Tetsuya回來提了一堆袋子，把其中兩個遞給Shokichi就往休息室去，「Ken呢？」<br/>
　　「走了。」<br/>
　　「走了？」<br/>
　　「嗯，結了工錢走了。」<br/>
　　Tetsuya坐到折疊床上，摸了摸疊好的被子和放在上面的枕頭。枕套床單被套已經拆了下來，現在在洗衣機裏轉動著，Tetsuya借出的舊衣服也沒有被帶走。Ken存在過的證明已經隨水洗掉，除了垃圾桶裏面的紗布和藥片的薄鋁板讓Tetsuya知道人不是他憑空捏造的。<br/>
　　「Te桑？」Shokichi見Tetsuya坐著一動不動，便過去喊了一聲，「你還好嗎？」<br/>
　　「麻煩終於解決了，」Tetsuya站起來伸了個懶腰，笑著拍了拍Shokichi肩膀，「這下你可以放心啦。」<br/>
　　少了一個人在早餐時段幫忙，咖啡店的出貨速度又恢復了原來的狀況。Tetsuya笑著解釋工錢太低留不住店員，還跟客人打趣說要統一漲價。治安恢復之後咖啡店的流動販賣車又開在山王大大小小的路上，大家喝著新鮮的咖啡豆做出來的飲品，覺得Tetsuya再漲一點點價也不是不可以。<br/>
　　「Te桑我先走啦。」最近Tetsuya在閒暇的時候總是坐著寫寫畫畫，不知道是不是在計畫出新產品，吃過晚飯就一直坐到打烊。<br/>
　　「喔，明天見。」Tetsuya頭也不抬向Shokichi揮揮手，完全沒注意到對方已經來到面前。<br/>
　　「這是新作？」<br/>
　　「哎！嚇死我了。」Tetsuya摀著胸口緩了好一陣，才把紙移到Shokichi面前。<br/>
　　「新品？」<br/>
　　「嗯，想推出試試。」Tetsuya對此有點猶豫。早午時段估計不會有人點這樣的飲品，下午晚上喝咖啡又容易影響睡眠。<br/>
　　「白蘭地冰咖啡，喝起來是白蘭地還是咖啡的味道？」Shokichi把背包放到桌上，坐下來看稿紙上的字。<br/>
　　「都有，但都不是原來的味道。」Tetsuya舉起兩隻手，十指交握，「就像兩個人擁抱著起舞，很難分辨究竟是誰領著誰轉圈，如果當中有一個人踏錯步就有可能將兩人一併絆倒。」<br/>
　　Shokichi靜靜地盯著Tetsuya舉著的手，努力控制著想要握住他的拳頭的衝動。Tetsuya穿著稍顯寬大的白色毛衣，軟軟搭在身上讓他看起來更單薄。Tetsuya的身高其實超過了一般日本男性，在人群中從來不是矮小的存在。只是Shokichi也好，Ken也好，都是超過了一米八的高大體型，才讓Tetsuya跟他們並列時被襯得更纖細。<br/>
　　「⋯⋯kichi？Shokichi？」<br/>
　　「嗯？」<br/>
　　「我說，做成期間限定商品好不好。」<br/>
　　「挺好的，我特別想嚐嚐看。」Shokichi看Tetsuya滿意地笑了起來，也跟著露出了笑容。<br/>
　　「嗯⋯⋯很想，能讓他嚐嚐看。」Tetsuya又低下頭去，在紙上用鉛筆畫出一條蜿蜒的小蛇，然後加上四隻爪子和一對角。<br/>
　　「這是⋯⋯龍？」<br/>
　　「沒有了稜角和利爪，龍也不過是小蛇而已。」Tetsuya嘆了口氣，「我知道把自己捲入這種事情是不自量力，但我還是忍不住擔心他。」<br/>
　　他說的是二階堂，不，在Tetsuya心裏那個人就只是Ken而已。無依無靠，失去記憶，有傷在身的可憐人。他八面玲瓏地哄好了店裏的客人，也哄得老闆開心。Shokichi不是沒看出來Ken離開的這幾天裏Tetsuya的鬱鬱寡歡。他只在店裏借住了兩週不到，卻已經在Tetsuya心裏佔據了一個角落，枝繁葉茂地肆意生長。<br/>
　　「說不定他是想起來自己是誰就離開了。」Shokichi不是鐵石心腸的人，可是為了保護Tetsuya他不會有半點猶豫。<br/>
　　「也是喔。」Tetsuya拍了拍Shokichi手臂，「抱歉，還讓你擔心了。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tetsuya警告自己，不論是小貓還是小狗，以後都不能隨便撿回家。他一直以為自己是個冷靜謹慎的人，對不該同情的人就算再可憐也不會冒險去救助。沒想到經過Ken一事，都快一週過去了，低落的情緒還一直縈繞著他。Ken是不是恢復了記憶，傷口有好好清洗嗎，之前山王聯合會給他添的新傷不知道是否已經癒合，萬一又在哪裏倒下的話有沒有人像自己一樣願意救濟他幾天。<br/>
這些念頭困擾著Tetsuya。他希望Ken能好好跟他告別，說一聲我走了就可以。起碼能給事情劃上一個完滿的句號，而不是像現在這樣懸在半空——這只是一廂情願，Tetsuya這樣勸告自己，Ken不欠他什麼，沒必要跟他交待清楚，更不需要顧及他的感受。<br/>
　　下週他要去外地參加一個咖啡店經營者的交流者，組織者會介紹幾位國外的咖啡豆供貨商，Tetsuya好不容易才爭取到的名額，給店裏帶來全新的進貨渠道意味著有更多的選擇。他必須整頓好自己的心情，精神飽滿地迎接新的挑戰。<br/>
　　晚些時候，Tetsuya和山王商業街的其他商戶代表一起去到山王和無名街的交界。無名街在之前事件的影響中失去了獨立生存的能力，現在有一部分人員回到鄰近山王街的區域暫住，山王商業街的店主各自會留點殘缺商品免費送給這些居民使用，希望他們能熬過這年冬天好找新的地方逗留。<br/>
　　Tetsuya店裏不像其他賣蔬菜肉類的店可以留點內臟下水或是有損傷的果蔬給居民，每次都只好準備一些麵包拿去派發，居民中的小孩子還能拿到一小袋的曲奇餅，是大人們忍不住羨慕的小禮品。<br/>
　　「來，拿著吧。」<br/>
　　「謝謝Tetsuya桑！」多來幾回，無名街的居民都已經認得他們。年輕力壯的居民會出外找住處和零工，有些為了報答商業街的店主還會主動提供勞力服務。年長和幼小的居民則留在臨時住處，打理每天的生活瑣事。<br/>
　　「Tetsuya桑，麵包可以多拿一袋嗎？」一個十歲左右的小孩指著一直沒有打開的尼龍帳篷。<br/>
　　「那裏住著人？」<br/>
　　「對，我們看到過有人出來買水和食物。」<br/>
　　「你好，」Tetsuya在帳篷外輕聲呼喚，「外面有免費的食物，有需要可以來領。」<br/>
　　沒一會，帳篷的門簾從裏面拉開一小塊。一個不算矮的男人站在開口附近側著身向Tetsuya道謝，白色的圍巾包住了幾乎整張臉。<br/>
　　「這裏有新鮮的麵包。」Tetsuya從開口把麵包遞了進去，男人往裏縮了縮，猶豫了一陣才伸手接過。<br/>
　　「謝謝。」<br/>
　　「⋯⋯Ken？」聲音有點熟悉，白圍巾也仿佛在哪裏見過。他覺得應該已經恢復光鮮衣著逼人氣勢的人，現在就出現在他眼前，守著一個二手廉價帳篷，襤褸的黑襯衫和發黃的貴價圍巾，比之前見到的時候好像又瘦了一點。<br/>
　　「你認錯人了。」對方想拉起門簾，被Tetsuya扯住一角拉開順勢鑽了進去。<br/>
　　「Ken？你怎麼在這裏？」<br/>
　　「我在這裏挺好的，」Ken低著頭不看Tetsuya，「你走吧。」<br/>
　　「傷口還好嗎？想起來了嗎？」<br/>
　　「沒事，都好。」Ken咳了一聲，見Tetsuya沒有要離開的打算，兀自回到帳篷的角落裏坐下。<br/>
　　「我還以為你都想起來了才離開的。」Tetsuya看著對方的背影，眼裏溢滿寂寞。Ken背對著他沒有回答，過了一陣發現Tetsuya沒有要離開的意思，才無奈地轉身。<br/>
　　「請你離開吧，我真的沒事。」Ken頓了頓，「麵包，謝謝了。」<br/>
　　「身上還剩多少錢？」<br/>
　　「還有一點。」<br/>
　　「Ken。」<br/>
　　「我會去找工作的。」<br/>
　　「Ken。」<br/>
　　他停了下來，仍舊沒有要抬頭看Tetsuya的意思。Tetsuya徑直走過去蹲到他面前，才勉強對上了對方的視線。<br/>
　　「跟我回去吧。」Tetsuya看得出來對方的處境比被他撿到的時候還糟糕，在店裏至少有固定的住處和能維生的零工。住在這裏只會讓他消耗掉所有的物質，然後被無名街的青年發現或是被九龍的餘黨找到，不論哪個選項都只是死路一條。<br/>
　　「我真的很感激你，Tetsuya。」Ken終於願意回應Tetsuya的視線，「但我不能回去。他們說得對，我會連累你。而且回去了他們會殺了我，他們說得出就做得到。」<br/>
　　「九龍已經垮臺了，不是不足為懼嗎？你既然什麼都不記得，他們也沒有必要非得趕你走。山王的人如果願意收留任何一個無名街的居民，那有什麼理由拒絶收留你？」<br/>
　　世事就像故意給二階堂一個清醒的巴掌一般。他曾經那麼努力去擺脫無名街，擺脫他曾經的身份。結果九龍失利鼠輩四散，二階堂也只能躲回無名街，甚至比原來的他更失意潦倒。他最害怕的是失去容身之所，失去別人的認同，失去利益保障。而他現在除了盡力省著沒花完的錢以外，什麼都沒有，連未來也難以期盼。Tetsuya給他提供的，遠遠超出了一個容身之所和一份零工。<br/>
　　人終歸是無法獨善其身的群體生物。他成為家村會的得力助手，呼風喚雨左右生死，到頭來卻沒有Tetsuya的一杯咖啡和一件舊衫更有安心感。<br/>
「我會連累你。」<br/>
　　「最近客人都投訴了，說早上結賬的動作太慢。」<br/>
　　「店裏不是有Shokichi幫忙？」<br/>
　　「他有課的時候不能來，我缺個人幫忙看店。」<br/>
　　過了一陣，Ken才終於點點頭。<br/>
　　「那我，還是要找你借那幾件衣服。」<br/>
　　「回去的路上買幾件吧，這都不是能穿短袖的時候了。」Tetsuya扶著Ken伸過來的雙手起身，剛才蹲得有點久，現在雙腿都發麻了。<br/>
　　「坐過來。」Ken拉著他坐到自己身邊，彎下腰給Tetsuya輕輕揉捏腿肚。</p><p>　　回到咖啡店，Ken把他的黑襯衫、西褲、白圍巾和錢包一併塞進了垃圾桶，換上了新買的衛衣和慢跑褲。那支不知道用來開什麼的鑰匙跟Tetsuya給他的後門鑰匙串在了一起，這樣的情景在他看來仿佛在跟那個叫二階堂的身份進行告別，然後迎來屬於Ken的生活。<br/>
　　他回到山王的消息很快就傳到了Cobra耳裏。借著上門買蛋糕的藉口Cobra和Noboru一起來到咖啡店，看到穿著圍裙正在招呼客人的二階堂和流理臺後的Tetsuya。<br/>
　　Cobra還沒開口，Tetsuya就拉著他進了休息室。<br/>
　　「Cobra，我知道你想說什麼。」Tetsuya原來準備了一肚子的說辭，看見Cobra的時候卻只能想起當中兩句，「他不是你說的那個人。即便是，他也已經不是了。」<br/>
　　「我們是擔心你。」Cobra從來人狠話不多，但他的善良是山王的居民有目共睹的。<br/>
　　「我知道，Shokichi也勸了很久。既然他什麼都不記得了，就當作是給他當一回平凡人的機會吧。」<br/>
　　Cobra說不過他。Tetsuya沒有跟二階堂正面交鋒過，Cobra也是。他對二階堂的恨意來自對方利用和殘忍對待落魄的Noboru，趁虛而入差點害得Noboru放棄生活甚至放棄生命，Cobra無法原諒為了利益犧牲別人性命的二階堂。可是正如Tetsuya所說，現在這個人失去了一切記憶，他有為不記得的錯贖罪的責任嗎？Cobra不是執法者，通過道德和良知去譴責和排斥Ken是否合理，他甚至越來越說不上來。<br/>
　　「抱歉，Noboru。」Cobra最終還是被Tetsuya說動了，沒辦法當著對方的面狠下心將二階堂趕走。<br/>
　　「這也是你的優點，」幸好發小的Noboru能夠理解Cobra，「你和Tetsuya桑都太溫柔了。」<br/>
　　別的人可不像Cobra那麼簡單就放過二階堂。S.W.O.R.D.其他的幾位領頭也收到了二階堂窩藏在山王街某家店裏的消息，紛紛提出Cobra給出解釋的要求。Cobra索性把人都叫到Itokan來，讓他們直接會會那個自稱失去記憶的人。<br/>
　　二階堂被Noboru叫到了Itokan。他在Noboru的介紹下向到來的人打了招呼回答了一下問題，就被Noboru送了回咖啡店。路上Noboru和二階堂都各懷心事，沉默著沒有交談。<br/>
　　而Itokan內，大家的意見也並不統一。<br/>
　　「我不信。」Rocky是在場第一個表態的。就他所得知的情況來看，二階堂如此狡猾又謹慎的人不像是會讓自己陷入如此境地。<br/>
　　「麻煩死了，把他幹掉就行了。」日向掏著耳朵抱怨，他可一點都不關心二階堂一事是真是詐。<br/>
　　「我無所謂，Cobra醬想要怎樣我都讚成。」村山跟日向差不多的不在乎，不過他還是有點憂心山王會被連累。<br/>
　　「可惜Smoky不在，」無名街的青年代表Takeshi和P年紀還小，對曾經在無名街呆過一段日子的二階堂不甚了解，「不然他是裝是真，Smoky一下就能拆穿。」<br/>
　　「Cobra，你怎麼打算？」人始終是在山王，Rocky只需要Cobra表個態。<br/>
　　「Tetsuya桑做擔保的話，我也不好說什麼。」畢竟對方說了有什麼事會第一時間報警，拒絕通過幫派的手段去解決。Cobra像是被輕微警告了一般，變得不好再插手，「總之，他要是在山王惹事的話，就別想待在S.W.O.R.D.了。」<br/>
　　「要是引來以前的仇家呢？」<br/>
　　「把他抓走我沒意見，」Cobra直言，「連累山王其他人的話我會讓對方後悔的。」<br/>
　　「記得叫上我。」村山一副躍躍欲試的模樣，打破了Itokan內有點僵持的狀態。<br/>
　　「行吧，先觀察一陣。」Rocky站起來，手杖戳了戳地板，發出要脅般的聲音，「不行就我們親手解決這個問題。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tetsuya去外地交流，除了有Ken和駐店的另外兩名咖啡師留守，Shokichi也答應了有空就到店裏幫忙。老闆不在的日子都是Ken負責開鋪和打烊，忙進忙出的樣子看在山王商業街的街坊眼裏，附近的店老闆和來光顧的客人慢慢和他熟絡起來。Ken比外表看起來要平易近人，不笑的時候有點疏離，一旦笑面相迎又顯得溫和有禮。<br/>
　　週五下午，Tetsuya終於提著幾大袋咖啡豆回到店裏，累得到了店門就想趴下。<br/>
　　「我回來了。」<br/>
　　「歡迎回來。」Ken擦了擦手迎上去接過Tetsuya手裏的袋子，「辛苦了，先喝咖啡？」<br/>
　　「不喝了，好累好想睡。」這幾天的交流行程安排得過於緊湊，結果就是讓人精力消耗過度，回到店裏放下東西之後Tetsuya連回家的力氣都沒有，只想立刻洗澡睡覺。<br/>
　　「去休息室躺一陣？」<br/>
　　「欸？那好歹算是你的床了吧。」<br/>
　　「洗把臉去躺一陣吧，」Ken繼續勸說，「睡醒了再說。」<br/>
　　「那⋯⋯就打擾了啊。」<br/>
　　Tetsuya洗過臉，在旅行包裏翻出來睡衣換上就鑽進被窩。Ken等了一陣才拿著杯熱水出現，他把杯子放到床邊矮桌上，然後坐到床邊給側躺的Tetsuya揉肩膀。<br/>
　　「好僵。」<br/>
　　「唔⋯⋯新幹線坐太久了。」Tetsuya轉身趴在床上，深深吸了口氣。Ken的手法一點都不專業，但溫熱的手掌配上恰到好處的力度緩解著Tetsuya的疲憊，他忍不住嘆了口氣。<br/>
　　「這裏更糟糕。」Ken順著肩往下按壓，背肌和中段的腰肌都是一片僵硬，「我稍微使勁點。」<br/>
　　「哎⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」<br/>
　　「疼嗎？」<br/>
　　「不會⋯⋯」Tetsuya埋在臂裏的聲音黏糊糊的，想必開始滑入睡眠。<br/>
　　「那就再按一陣。」Ken放輕了聲音，聽到對方輕哼了一聲代替回答。<br/>
　　Shokichi進來的時候就看到Ken的手在Tetsuya的後背上反復按壓著，而Tetsuya趴著已經睡著了。警告了那麼多回看來是完全沒有湊效，現在不但讓人長期寄住在店裏，連相處的距離也開始縮近。Shokichi忍不住對Ken產生更大的敵意，那是來自於單純憂心Tetsuya以外的心情。<br/>
　　「店裏需要你幫忙，」Shokichi的語氣不甚友好，「光巴結老闆是沒用的。」<br/>
　　「噓，」Ken也不惱，把手指豎在嘴巴前讓對方放低音量，「別吵醒他，我這就去。」</p><p>　　Tetsuya醒來的時候，Ken正坐在矮桌旁的木椅上看書。就著店裏透來的光線，正好只有舉著書的一角被照亮，人卻完全隱沒在陰影中。Tetsuya睜開眼好一陣才反應過來那裏坐著的人也看著自己，他看不清對方臉上的表情。<br/>
　　「幾點了？」剛睡醒的聲音有點沙啞，Tetsuya在被窩裏動了動腿，一點想要起來的慾望都沒有。<br/>
　　「八點剛過，」Ken放下書本湊過去，看Tetsuya在暖洋洋的被褥下蠕動，「餓了嗎？」<br/>
　　「沒有……還想睡。」Tetsuya伸手揉了揉額頭，「你怎麼在這裏？」<br/>
　　「Shokichi在外面，沒什麼客人我就進來了。」<br/>
　　「偷懶還是偷看我睡覺。」<br/>
　　「都是喔。」高大的男人默默坐到床邊，折疊床承受著兩名成年男性的重量，嘎吱一聲發出抗議。Tetsuya還沒反應過來發生什麼，見面前的人越湊越近，瞪圓了雙眸眼看著對方貼了過來。<br/>
　　Ken的唇輕輕貼在他嘴上，乾燥的四唇柔軟地傳遞著溫度。而後很快又分開，Ken只是默默笑著看向Tetsuya。<br/>
　　「你沒有推開我。」他輕聲說，像是在陳述，又像是取笑Tetsuya一般，語氣裏含著笑意。<br/>
　　「我……我睡迷糊了……」<br/>
　　「喔？那現在清醒過來了嗎？」Ken又俯下身去，在快要鼻尖相觸的時候停了下來。他輕笑的鼻息灑向Tetsuya，不知道究竟在等Tetsuya推開自己，還是等他首先湊過來。<br/>
　　Tetsuya就躺在那，如果要躲開，轉過頭或是伸手推開Ken便可。對方給了足夠的時間讓他反應過來——清醒過來，了解現在正在發生什麼事情，和對方要對他做什麼。當Ken最終消滅兩人僅存的距離時，Tetsuya只是遵循內心的意願，緩緩閉上了眼睛。<br/>
　　「咕——」Tetsuya的肚子響了起來，惹得Ken銜著他的嘴唇笑了出來。Ken抬起上身把Tetsuya從被窩裏撈出來，催促他趕緊喝口水起床吃飯。<br/>
　　「Te桑，」看店的Shokichi見Tetsuya終於起床，擔心地走過去看他，「沒有不舒服吧？」<br/>
　　「沒事喔，你們吃過了嗎？」<br/>
　　「沒有。」Ken從後廚拿來剛熱好的晚餐，放到角落的桌子等Shokichi和Tetsuya落座。<br/>
　　「睡了6個小時，再不醒我打算背你去醫院了。」Shokichi的口吻聽起來一點都不是在開玩笑，這可是比Tetsuya的日常睡眠都要長。<br/>
　　「我跟你說，在那邊我們跑了好多家咖啡店，」Tetsuya先喝了口熱湯，一進嘴裏就嘗出了Shokichi做的味道，「大家都想交流經營心德，除了白天嘗豆以外還會花時間呆在店裏做咖啡，去感受別人的店是怎樣安排的。」<br/>
　　除了組織起一個咖啡經營者交流協會，這次還計劃了店長之間互相到店幫忙的活動，加上個新的供豆商洽談各種事宜，Tetsuya還沒試過在一次交流裏打成這麼多項工作。<br/>
　　「下週會有外地的咖啡店主來參觀學習，有兩天時間會在店裏幫忙。」<br/>
　　「是要學什麼？」做咖啡的事情Shokichi並不專業，他對烘焙麵包更有興趣，其次是做菜。<br/>
　　「比如我們一些特色咖啡是怎麼調配的，不一定照搬但能提供新思路。還有在不同地方開店大家的經營理念差異，目前更多還是為了前者吧。」<br/>
　　「不會把特色產品抄走吧？」Ken問道。<br/>
　　「組織為了防止這個事情，大家已經把各自獨創的產品上報過一遍了。如果有店打算將這部分產品抄走，組織者會對所有咖啡店協會發出黑名單通知的。」<br/>
　　「好嚴重喔。」<br/>
　　「那也是為了保障大家的利益啦，」Tetsuya知道這種活動並沒有聽起來那樣和平友好，大家都是在可行範圍內盡最大努力去探索，「我把之前想到的那個新品也報上去了。」<br/>
　　「白蘭地冰咖啡？」<br/>
　　「欸？那是什麼？」Ken一邊扒飯一邊聽Tetsuya和Shokichi聊，Tetsuya有空的時候會教Ken一些做咖啡的基礎知識，不過他興趣不在這裏總是記得不牢。<br/>
　　「還未上市的新品，這兩天要把它弄出來。」Tetsuya之前嘗試弄過幾次，但由於加了酒會影響口味的原因，一直沒有得到滿意的配比，「白蘭地需要加溫，冷的咖啡倒進去帶不出它的香氣，冰咖啡一般是把熱咖啡倒在冰粒上，這樣也無法讓白蘭地的香氣發揮出來。」<br/>
　　「一杯冰咖啡放多少白蘭地？」<br/>
　　「一shot。」Tetsuya試過把量增大，但酒味完全蓋過了咖啡的香味，對於不習慣酒精的人而言還會覺得嗆辣。<br/>
　　「喔。」Ken得到答案，又低下頭繼續扒飯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那個沒了下文的「喔」，直到飯後還殘留在Tetsuya心裏。他總覺得Ken有意見要表達，不知道出於什麼原因沒有說出口。週五晚的客人比較少，Tetsuya讓Shokichi先下班，自己留在店裏試做新作。洗過碗的Ken從後廚出來看到Tetsuya做好了好幾杯意式濃縮，旁邊放著白蘭地和冰，準備把能想到的方法都試個遍。<br/>
　　「這麼多杯，喝完你還要不要睡。」<br/>
　　「不是才睡完6個小時。」Tetsuya開始製作第一杯，把白蘭地澆在杯底，然後倒入咖啡液，再把冰加進去攪拌，入口是冰咖啡的味道，帶點淡淡的說不上是什麼的澀味。酒和咖啡的味道沒辦法很好地混合在一起，喝到最後酒味過濃導致又嗆又苦。<br/>
　　「不知道把冰水換成冰白蘭地行不行？」<br/>
　　「白蘭地要加熱才能有香味，」Ken摸了摸裝著濃縮咖啡的壺，「這個溫度不知道行不行。」<br/>
　　Tetsuya試著把冰先放進咖啡裏攪拌，待冰融化到一定程度再將酒倒進去攪拌。他試了一口，溫度過低導致一點都沒有酒的香氣散發出來，還讓酒精的辣味變得更明顯。<br/>
　　「好嗆。」聞言，Ken接過Tetsuya手上的杯子喝了一口，他覺得問題並不是出在咖啡上，而是出在白蘭地上。Tetsuya雖然已經有多年製作咖啡的經驗，但對付酒精又完全是另外一回事。雞尾酒對酒的口味和分量都比較講究，雖然這次的新品以咖啡為主，總的來講投入烈酒可能還是要往雞尾酒的製作去考慮更合適。<br/>
　　「我來試試？」Ken提議道。他把小半shot白蘭地拿到後廚，翻出來一個不鏽鋼勺把酒倒進去，然後點燃煤氣爐中心的火，把勺放到上面加熱。熱過的酒散發著香氣，Ken把酒液直接倒在一杯意式濃縮咖啡上。<br/>
　　「好香，」Tetsuya嘗了一口，「不過這不就是皇室咖啡嗎？」<br/>
　　「什麼皇室？」<br/>
　　「傳說中拿破崙……」Ken湊過去吻住準備解釋一番的Tetsuya，「喂！」<br/>
　　「你看起來太迷人了。」他又吻過去，伸手輕輕挽住Tetsuya的雙臂，讓對方不自覺地靠近自己。<br/>
　　「我在說正經的事情。」Tetsuya並沒有推開他，只是雙手搭在對方手臂上穩住自己的重心。<br/>
　　「時間太晚了，我有點睏。」Ken作勢打了個哈欠，「睏的時候自制力會下降。」<br/>
　　「那你去洗澡吧，我來關店。」Tetsuya想要收拾桌上的東西，但是被Ken拉住沒有放開。<br/>
　　「充一下電。」Ken把人摟入懷，將下巴擱在Tetsuya的肩上。Tetsuya為了不影響客人聞到咖啡豆的香氣，從來都不會塗帶香味的東西。冬天的身體乳卻多少帶點淡淡的馨香，靠得特別近的時候才能聞到。柔軟的睡衣棉布貼在Tetsuya身上讓他整個人都散發著暖意，Ken特意把鼻子湊到Tetsuya頸側猛吸一口氣，惹得對方縮起脖子喊癢。<br/>
　　等了一陣也沒見Ken有放開他的意思，Tetsuya索性抬起手回抱對方，把額頭靠在Ken的肩上。Ken的身上是一股雜貨鋪裏賣的肥皂的味道，今天沒有做過什麼體力活動出過汗，整個人聞起來很乾淨簡單。Tetsuya忍不住想象二階堂的身上會是怎樣的味道，昂貴的洋酒，冷冽的香水，還是沾滿了各種女性的味道。<br/>
　　「白蘭地的做法是怎樣學會的？」Tetsuya最終還是沒制止住自己，「剛才見到你在看書。」<br/>
　　「大概是以前殘留的印象吧。」Ken也不迴避，不知道是聽出了Tetsua口氣中的試探還是單純對這樣的問題毫不介意。<br/>
　　「會想起來以前的事情麼。」想起來的話，他應該就不會再留在這裏。不論是Ken的意願，還是聯合會的意見，能勉強被接受的是Tetsuya撿回來的毫無威脅性的Ken而已。<br/>
　　Ken搖了搖頭，漸長的發尾掃在Tetsuya耳側，讓他耳廓開始不受控制地發熱。<br/>
　　「所謂的耳鬢廝磨，是不是像我們現在這樣？」<br/>
　　「別說出來，」Tetsuya輕捶了對方一下，「怪害羞的。」<br/>
　　「我寧願想不起來。」Ken小聲在Tetsuya耳邊剖明，「這樣就能一直留在你身邊。」<br/>
　　「我聽Cobra講你曾經是個特別狠的人，」Tetsuya不是指責他，單純在陳述自己聽到的情況，「他說怕仇家找上門，不是對現在的你有什麼看法。」<br/>
　　「可能只有你會這麼想，」Ken捧住Tetsuya的臉頰親下去，「你要是見過可能也會讚同他們，真不知道是怎樣十惡不赦的壞蛋。」<br/>
　　「不要說了。」Tetsuya摟住對方把臉埋在懷裏。他也想不清楚自己是怎樣一步一步陷進去的，一開始只是樂於助人才勉為其難收留他，Ken在店裏真的很幫忙，苦活累活不挑剔也沒有怨言。接待客人的時候細心又面面俱到，他還能很敏感地觀察到咖啡店的人流狀況，向Tetsuya提出人員安排的改善方案。比起一個失憶的黑道，Ken更像是個失憶的經營者，潛意識裏就能分辨出Tetsuya不擅長的問題。在Cobra口中那個武鬥派的二階堂，真的是面前這個一直帶著笑意溫和地闖入Tetsuya內心的男人嗎。<br/>
　　「不論如何，在我們還能掌握局面的時候先樂在當下吧。」Ken雙手托穩Tetsuya的臀部將他一把抱起，一瞬的高度差讓Tetsuya只能抓緊Ken的肩膀用雙腿箍緊對方的腰，連驚呼的時間都不留給他。<br/>
　　「幹、幹什麼快放我下來！」Tetsuya鬆開腿前後擺動掙扎，被Ken故意鬆了鬆手嚇得他不得不雙腿用力夾緊抱住他的人。<br/>
　　「走吧，我帶你去一個地方。」Ken就這樣抱著Tetsuya摁下捲閘的電動開關，拾起桌上的鑰匙就從後門離開，「小心碰頭。」<br/>
　　「那就放我下來！」<br/>
　　「別叫，這麼晚了沒人看到的。」壞心眼地拍了拍Tetsuya臀部，Ken托著他就往外走。臨近冬天的夜晚，商業街裏的鋪頭早就關門休息了。離開商業街封閉的拱頂，抬頭就能看到沒有被人造光遮擋的星光。Tetsuya雙臂撐在Ken肩上穩住身體，忍不住像孩子一樣抬頭盯著天空。Ken為了讓他看得更清楚，放緩了腳步平穩地往前走。<br/>
　　「要去哪？」Tetsuya的聲音有點雀躍，終於還是把沒收拾的咖啡烈酒和會被人看到的羞恥都拋於腦後。<br/>
　　「一會就到。」離開商業街一段距離，Ken抱著Tetsuya往靠近無名街的方向走。無名街有一條主幹道曾經直通白魔管轄的區域，前陣子被炸毀之後那塊地因為發現了污染物已經被封鎖起來，而在那更靠近荒蕪的幾乎沒有人居住逗留的地方，有一個連無名街的居民都不知道的水塘。<br/>
　　「之前在無名街逗留的時候，不知道怎的就走到這裏來。」時已是秋末，本該有蟲鳴的濕度高的環境現在也寂靜一片。<br/>
　　「有點……可怕。」Tetsuya終於被放下，腳踏實地卻沒能讓他安心下來。他的身體緊貼著Ken的手臂，忍不住伸手去抓Ken的手掌。<br/>
　　「你看。」Ken指向水塘，裏面有什麼東西星星點點發著光。Tetusya以為是倒映在無波的水上的星光，仔細一看好像在輕輕搖曳著。<br/>
　　「那是什麼？」<br/>
　　「大概跟無名街的地下礦有關，」Ken把聲音壓得很低，仿佛稍微大聲就會驚醒這裏潛伏的什麼生物，「地下水跟礦裏面的元素結合，讓水裏的微生物發光了。」<br/>
　　「好像螢火蟲。」<br/>
　　「對吧。」Ken能感受到貼著自己手臂的身體在細細顫抖，他伸手把Tetsuya摟緊，驅散對方身上對未知的恐懼。<br/>
　　「大聲點會把它們嚇走嗎。」<br/>
　　Ken笑了。他搖搖頭，把唇貼在Tetsuya的額角。有鳥在天上飛過，振翅的聲音讓Tetsuya在一片靜默中驚叫出來，惹得Ken大笑不止。<br/>
　　「回去吧，我有點害怕。」雖然會發光的微生物在水裏的樣子的確美得有點夢幻，但周圍半點聲音都沒有，寂靜令Tetsuya的神經緊繃。他抓住Ken身上的運動衫一角已經皺得不成樣子，Ken摟著他傳來體溫的地方是唯一能讓他稍微放鬆的安慰。<br/>
　　沒料到Tetsuya會這麼害怕的Ken不可察覺地歎了口氣。對方的生活構成過於簡單，毫無波瀾形成了他對未知的恐懼，又讓他對該畏懼的毫不察覺。他適合留在城市裏過軌跡明晰的平凡生活，而二階堂曾經經歷過的一切都不適合他插上一腳。<br/>
　　「嗯。送你回家？」<br/>
　　「行李還在店裏呢。」<br/>
　　「明天再拿吧，這麼晚一個人回去我不放心。」<br/>
　　「有什麼不放心，山王很安全的。」Tetsuya甩了甩拉住Ken的手，聽見回去之後一下子就放鬆了下來。<br/>
　　「總之，送你回去。」<br/>
　　「好吧。」多一點相處的時間，Tetsuy也願意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Tetsuya把Ken介紹的方法稍微改動了一下，把加熱好的白蘭地分兩段使用，第一段投入到濃縮咖啡中混合，然後一同倒進冰裏攪拌降溫後將冰隔掉，再擠上奶油，然後再把第二段白蘭地淋在奶油上。酒的用量控制得當，實際上能聞到的香氣會比喝到的要濃郁，而加熱過的酒精其實也揮發得差不多，嗆辣的口味基本都蒸發掉。<br/>　　「喔——這個好喝！」Shokichi形容著首先撲鼻而來的香氣，以為會很濃烈的酒味結果只有咖啡的香醇，入口之後是清爽的口感，酒只提供了嗅覺的愉悅，最大程度保證了咖啡的味道。<br/>　　「那就好，把它放進季節菜單裏，作為我們店的保留項目。」Tetsuya向Shokichi豎起拇指，對方快樂地繼續啜著吸管，「Ken去哪裏了？」<br/>　　開店的時候還有在幫忙，結果十點過了就不見人影，也沒有跟Tetsuya打聲招呼。<br/>　　「沒見到。」Shokichi聳聳肩，繼續啜著好不容易喝到的新品。<br/>　　中午時分，店裏的固話久違地響了起來。<br/>　　「你好？」<br/>　　「咖啡店老闆？」<br/>　　「我是，您是……？」<br/>　　「Rocky。你的人在我這裏，叫上Cobra來撿走，還是我直接扔掉就好？」</p><p>　　Cobra領著Tetsuya去到Rocky的酒吧。被撿到的人在後面休息室裏躺著，衣服髒兮兮地裹在身上，不知道傷著什麼地方人並沒有醒來。<br/>　　「Ken？」Tetsuya過去搖了搖對方，只看到臉上和身上的傷痕比之前被山王聯合會打得還要糟糕許多，多處傷口滲著血讓Tetsuya感到害怕。<br/>　　「怎麼回事？」Cobra輕聲問Rocky，指了指那像被人用暴力揉成一團廢紙的男人。<br/>　　「在交界撿到的，看到的時候就這樣了。」Rocky不怕Tetsuya聽見，說話音量一點都不打算控制，話裏面若有所指，應該是對Tetsuya講的，「早跟你說很危險。」<br/>　　Tetsuya拒絶跟Rocky對話，握住Ken的手回頭看向Cobra。<br/>　　「Cobra，麻煩你幫我一起送他去醫院好嗎？」<br/>　　「你遲早會給自己惹麻煩的。」Rokcy冷漠地說。他們答應過不會在二階堂威脅山王的人之前動手，但就他被關照的樣子看來，應該是有人已經把他認出來了。<br/>　　「接下來只會更糟糕。」Cobra也不得不讚同Rocky。如果有人知道二階堂在山王出沒，就會有人能知道他呆在咖啡店。山王窩藏二階堂不算最大的問題，萬一商業街的居民、Tetsuya被捲進事件裏受到傷害，才是Cobra最不能縱容的事情。<br/>　　「求求你，Cobra。」Tetsuya不會放棄。他身邊的人昨天才溫暖地抱著他看過美麗的星空和讓人意外的景象，牽著他的手慢步送他回家。在他家樓下目送他回到家開了燈鎖好門，才在窗外向他揮手道別。早上開店的時候一如既往笑著在店裏為Tetsuya升起電捲閘拉開玻璃門，告訴他今天特別想吃雞蛋三文治，半天之後這個人就如破布一般被丟在街道上直到被Rocky的人發現。而現在，在場的人都在討論如何捨棄他，對他見死不救。<br/>　　山王的居民和商鋪的人呢。他們平時跟Ken有說有笑，會稱讚他看店很幫得上忙，熱心幫助附近的老人家。如果他們知道了二階堂的過往，知道他曾經是個無惡不作的人，他們還能接受Ken嗎？還會覺得他是個親切的友鄰，接受他留在山王生活下來嗎。<br/>　　「Tetsuya桑⋯⋯」<br/>　　「幫幫我，Cobra。」<br/>　　Cobra總歸是心軟的。他看著Tetsuya快哭出來的焦急樣子，沒來由想到了Noboru行差踏錯的時候他和Yamato的苦況。對於信任和重視的人而言，犯錯的人是值得給予機會的。更何況Tetsuya只見過二階堂落魄示弱和溫和的一面，二階堂對他的好大家也有目共睹，要不是以往所作所為太過可恨，大家也不會如此強烈反對。<br/>　　「Rocky，人我們帶走了。」<br/>　　「可以。」Rocky頷首，雙手沒有離開他的手杖，「下次再有的話我可不會再幫忙撿了。」</p><p>　　「Te桑？稍微休息一下吧。」Shokichi提早把咖啡店關了，來醫院確認Tetsuya的狀況。醫生為Ken檢查了一通，估計是腦震盪的原因現在還沒醒過來。身上的傷口都不是大礙，花點時間就能好好恢復。但頭部受到的衝擊看樣子不算小，所以才這麼長時間一直沒有醒。<br/>　　Cobra早就回去了。他必須儘快跟聯合會的夥伴商量關於二階堂的問題，這次事件很可能會引來第二次襲擊，聯合會必須要提高警惕。<br/>　　「Shokichi，你說他會不會因為這次衝擊突然想起來以前的事。」<br/>　　「又不是電視劇，失憶這種事情這麼容易發生的嗎。」Shokichi一直都不肯相信二階堂失憶的說法，總覺得他是為了騙取Tetsuya的信任才出的爛招。<br/>　　「如果像你所說的樣子，那至少會反抗一下吧。」Tetsuya握著Ken的手，語氣中滿是憂心。<br/>　　Cobra收到負責這片區域的警察打來的電話，說根據監控找到了生事的人——同時也看到了二階堂一直沒有還手，被打的時候只是護著頭躺在地上無力地承受著。『搞不好會死的』，警察這樣告訴Cobra，對方對二階堂失憶的事情持相信態度，覺得五個人圍著他毆打還忍著不還手就為了假裝失憶的風險也太大了。<br/>幾乎是用生命對賭。<br/>　　「怎麼都好，」Shokichi不願意為了二階堂的事情跟Tetsuya再起爭執，「你回去休息一下吧，我在這裏看著。」<br/>　　「可是⋯⋯」<br/>　　「回去休息吧，明天還有別的店長過來交流的事情。」<br/>　　「啊⋯⋯我完全忘記了。」Tetsuya靠在床邊嘆了口氣，握著Ken的手掌沒有放開。事情一股腦地砸過來，讓他快承受不住了。能幫忙的人有一個躺在眼前，連自己都照顧不來，更別說分擔別人的事情。<br/>　　Tetsuya無奈起身，留戀地又看了兩眼，才終於放下Ken的手，跟Shokichi道過謝離開。<br/>　　「他走了。」Shokichi低聲說道，「你不用裝了。」<br/>　　床上的人毫無反應。<br/>　　「別說我沒警告你。」Shokichi手拿大頭針往二階堂的腳趾上摁下去。中途他鬆了手，把大頭針拿起來，看到腳趾上的皮膚已經破了，而二階堂還是保持方才的樣子躺著一動不動。<br/>　　「唉。」他掏出手機把錄音關掉，給Noboru發了一條信息告知對方提議的方法都沒用。<br/>　　『搞不好是真的』，Shokichi這樣寫道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Ken受傷的事情，商業街臨近的鋪頭都有聽說。趁著Tetsuya不忙的時候，附近的店主會去跟Tetsuya了解Ken的狀況，聽到是被不明來歷的黑社會打傷，大家都不由發出害怕的感慨。Tetsuya有幾次幾乎脫口而出想要告訴他們關於Ken過去的事情，又害怕講了以後不知道會有怎樣的後果而退縮。現在這裏是Ken唯一的容身之所，Tetsuya想要盡微薄之力保護他。<br/>
　　送走來學習的咖啡店長之後，Tetsuya便讓其他咖啡師多幫忙看店，自己經常到醫院照顧Ken。醫生每次巡房時都會跟Tetsuya聊天，對Tetsuya能如此照顧Ken表示難得。<br/>
　　「你還這麼年輕，」醫生有一次忍不住說，「像他這樣的情況，很多人都會選擇逃避。」<br/>
　　「我跟他……」Tetsuya不知道如何回答，他們還不是像伴侶那樣的關係，連情侶都可能算不上。Ken沒有向他說過喜歡的話，Tetsuya也沒有表白過心跡。他僅僅是遵循內心的意願去行動，不讓自己後悔而已。<br/>
　　「噢抱歉，你們是親戚？」<br/>
　　「也不是。」Tetsuya否認，一時間讓醫生不知道如何開口，只好默默離開。<br/>
　　過了探望時間，Tetsuya就要離開醫院。在大廳的等候室，有個金髮的青年已經坐在那裏等了好一會兒。<br/>
　　「Cobra？」<br/>
　　「Tetsuya桑，有時間談談嗎？」<br/>
　　片區的警察白天的時候聯繫了Cobra說明毆打二階堂一案的情況。打人的五名嫌疑人已被抓獲，是九龍中某一分支的餘黨。警察根據他們提供的信息對二階堂的身份進行了一次清洗，結果發現包括反黑組中獲得的關於二階堂的信息都有大量不實之處——二階堂是個化名，沒有實際的身份信息能與這個名字對得上，另外除了大家所知道的人長一樣以外，其他相關信息都有相悖之處。<br/>
　　「這是……什麼意思？」Tetsuya覺得Cobra講得過於複雜，他好像一個字都沒有聽懂。<br/>
　　「二階堂不是他的真名，他叫什麼沒有人知道。另外他在九龍家村會的時候很多個人情報都是有意混淆視聽散播的假消息，具體的情況不論是警察的反黑組還是九龍都沒有人掌握。」<br/>
　　「那，他原來的……領頭？呢。」<br/>
　　「家村龍美在九龍倒台之前已經被殺了。家村會在他死後一下子亂成散沙，死的死、坐牢的坐牢。二階堂去無名街執行任務之後就沒有回去，才算逃過一劫。」<br/>
　　「你是說……」<br/>
　　「嗯。除了大家口說認出來了躺在病床上那個人是二階堂以外，其實沒有什麼能證實他就是二階堂。」Cobra頓了頓，覺得還是和盤托出更好讓Tetsuya自己判斷，「另外，之前有不止一人眼見二階堂背後有龍的紋身。」<br/>
　　「但Ken的身上沒有。」<br/>
　　「對。」包括紋身可能都是假的，Cobra這樣說，覺得在家村會這麼多年來處心積累製造了不少假象的二階堂實在居心叵測，他可能從一開始就想好了某天在家村會抽身的時候給自己準備完美的退路。<br/>
　　「但這些都只是你們的猜測而已。」<br/>
　　「的確。目前除了一開始你撿到他的時機和身上原因不明的刀傷外，就只有那套二階堂的衣服能證實他是誰了。」<br/>
　　「Cobra，那套衣服已經扔掉了。」Tetsuya冷靜地回答。<br/>
　　「那就……除了我們能作為人證，其他人就算一口咬定他就是二階堂，也沒有任何物證。」Cobra相信Tetsuya，如果二階堂會對山王的居民造成威脅，他是不會不分對錯偏幫二階堂的。<br/>
　　「讓我，好好消化一下。」<br/>
　　Cobra聞言點點頭默默離開，留Tetsuya獨自思考。</p><p>　　這天是咖啡店的定休日，吃過早餐的Tetsuya一早就來到醫院。住院部的護士已經習慣了這位咖啡店老闆有空就帶著咖啡來陪護，只要他一出現，大家都能喝到新鮮香濃的咖啡，配上親切又俊美的笑容。<br/>
　　「Ken，今天我給你帶了一本書，是講拿破崙的。」Tetsuya拉過椅子坐在床邊，有空的時候他會給Ken唸書，都是一些他們討論過但未來得及細究的事情相關的書籍，「我把之前你做的皇家咖啡加進了冬季菜單裏，沒想到銷量還不錯，所以這次就來告訴你關於皇家咖啡的故事吧。」<br/>
　　Tetsuya唸書的聲音輕緩，比起朗讀更像在娓娓道來一段熟悉的故事。讀完以後，他悠悠地歎了口氣，然後拿起手邊的咖啡啜了兩口。被杯子捂得略高溫的手掌拂過Ken的手背，將他的手握住。<br/>
　　「你在這裏已經住得夠久了喔，」Tetsuya的口吻像在撒嬌，「雖然不是付不起醫藥費，但這麼下去你打算怎麼回報我呀。」<br/>
　　「以身……相許，可以嗎。」發出的聲音過於沙啞，Tetsuya以為自己產生了幻聽。<br/>
　　「欸？」<br/>
　　「不要嗎？」<br/>
　　「Ken！」Tetsuya從座位上彈起來，一下子不知道應該撲過去摟住他還是衝出房門叫護士，一頓手足無措後才選擇了後者，「醫生！醫生他醒了——！」<br/>
　　「還好，目前看來沒什麼大礙。」Ken醒過來後進行了一系列檢查，快到傍晚才拿到了全部結果。醫生逐一檢查對照了數據，得出再觀察一周便可出院的結論。<br/>
　　「什麼時候醒來的？」等醫生走後，Tetsuya嘟著嘴抗議Ken醒了沒讓他第一時間知道。<br/>
　　「拿破崙的故事聽得我想繼續睡，」他擠眉弄眼地逗Tetsuya，「但你開口投訴我了，我可就不能不醒了呀。」<br/>
　　「那，有沒有想起來什麼？」<br/>
　　Ken搖搖頭，示意Tetsuya坐到床邊來，然後輕輕將他抱在懷裏。他告訴Tetsuya，當天他們在店裏接待客人的時候，有個小姑娘敲響了休息室後門。Ken去應門的時候小姑娘給他塞了張紙條，說有人叫他到某個地方去。他當時根本沒想過是尋仇的人找上門來了，還以為是小孩子胡鬧的小遊戲。<br/>
　　「太危險了，已經有人找上門來了。」Ken收緊了雙臂，幾乎讓Tetsuya嵌進自己的懷裏，被人從穿過腰側的雙手在背後狠狠捏了一把，「痛！」<br/>
　　「不要想著為了我好偷偷走掉，」Tetsuya語氣嚴肅，眼神幾乎是在威脅對方，「Cobra說事情基本解決掉了。」<br/>
　　「解決掉了？」<br/>
　　「嗯。打你的人已經抓到了，而且他們覺得自己應該是認錯人了。」Tetsuya這樣告訴Ken。<br/>
　　「認錯人？」Ken覺得難以置信。從一開始他就被Noboru一口咬定是二階堂，過了這麼久現如今居然告訴他從頭到尾是認錯人，一時感到無法接受一般定定看著Tetsuya，「你是說，我不是二階堂？」<br/>
　　「警察那邊是這樣傳達給Cobra的。」Tetsuya如實回答。<br/>
　　「但……那我是誰？」<br/>
　　「你是Ken呀，」Tetsuya伸展身體去夠Ken的嘴唇，久違的觸感讓他覺得安心，「對我來說你就是Ken。」<br/>
　　「嗯。」Ken笑著回應Tetsuya的動作。</p><p>　　夜裏二階堂離開了病床出去閒逛，初冬的氣溫已經變得相當低，他緊了緊Tetsuya給他拿來的毛衣，站在院外的空地上默默地看著天。長時間臥床的日子讓他身體感到難受，在醫生允許的範圍內活動身體讓他的肌肉酸痛稍微得到緩解。<br/>
　　Noboru就是在這個時候出現的。他喊了一聲二階堂，然後來到對方面前，擺著一副威嚇的樣子。<br/>
　　「不要裝了，二階堂。你這種伎倆我是不會相信的。」<br/>
　　「你是……山王聯合會的人。」二階堂看了Noboru一眼，轉過頭去不打算理會他。<br/>
　　「就算你能騙過所有人，我還是能看穿你在假裝。」<br/>
　　「我不知道你在講什麼，」二階堂的口氣裏一點要避諱的意思都沒有，「而且我猜你在偷錄我們的對話。」<br/>
　　「你還是原來的樣子，奸詐狡猾。」<br/>
　　「抱歉。你對二階堂的恨意我無法回應，如果你要一直用這種態度對待我，我也沒辦法。但既然你不能怎樣我，而我也不打算怎樣你，就別浪費大家的時間了。」<br/>
　　「我一定會讓你露出狐狸尾巴。」Noboru大膽地指向二階堂，在等對方一氣之下向他撲過去。但對方什麼都沒有做，只是站在原地一臉嘲諷地看向Noboru。<br/>
　　「你應該把精力多放在自己的人生上，」二階堂走過去，拍了拍Noboru的肩膀，被對方嫌棄地撥開了手，「剛才那些話我就當沒聽到。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　出院後Ken回到咖啡店，商業街的店主都帶了自家的東西到咖啡店，算是給他搞了次洗塵。Tetsuya是他們當中最開心的一個——他把鑰匙串交回到Ken手裏，仿佛一個正式的回歸儀式。<br/>　　「這是給你的。」Tetsuya遞給Ken的是一個平安符鑰匙扣，特意從他一直去的神社求回來的。<br/>　　Ken立刻將原來的小鐵圈換下來，兩條鑰匙掛好之後把它拿在Tetsuya面前，像是兩人間的一種信物。<br/>　　「很喜歡，謝謝你。」<br/>　　「還有你身份一事，我諮詢過警察，說可以幫你補辦住民票和戶籍本。」只要在這裏登記了，就意味著Ken的身份被承認為合法的公民，同時也是山王街的居民。<br/>　　「你做了什麼？」警察不可能為身份不明的人隨意登記信息，突然有這樣的舉措一定是Tetsuya引導的。<br/>　　「我告訴他們，你是我的一個遠房親戚。從僻遠的地方帶著移籍證明過來找我的時候遇襲，東西全部丟失了，希望山王街能夠接收。」<br/>　　「可是移籍證明怎麼弄？」<br/>　　「也不是所有的地方都電子化，我就隨便說了個地方，他們能在系統查到但聯繫不上。」Tetsuya摀著胸口湊到Ken耳邊解釋，「嚇死我了，還以為要露餡啦。」<br/>　　「你知道被發現了有多嚴重嗎？」Ken忍不住當著其他街坊的面抱緊Tetsuya，不顧旁人的口哨或是噓聲就吻住對方。<br/>　　「快去開房！」有人這樣喊道。</p><p>　　拿到戶籍本和住民票後，Ken就拉著Tetsuya去了一趟銀行。<br/>　　「這是要做什麼？」Tetsuya陪著Ken坐在大堂裏等叫號，看對方神神秘秘地什麼都不肯說。<br/>　　辦完開戶以後，Ken把存折交到Tetsuya手上。<br/>　　「Ken？」<br/>　　「雖然以身相許大概能抵掉你幫我付的醫藥費，不過我還是希望能給你不止那樣的報答。」<br/>　　「以身相許可不算報答，」Tetsuya笑著反駁，「明明是你賺到了。」<br/>　　「密碼你要記好了，」Ken把唇湊到Tetsuya耳邊，開合的時候唇瓣故意蹭過他的耳廓，「760659。」<br/>　　「你的收入不都是我給你發的工錢。」Tetsuya覺得這樣的行為要說浪漫也還算得上是，但一想到自己就是Ken的老闆，又有點啼笑皆非。<br/>　　「老闆你放心，」就算是在大街上，Ken也毫不猶豫就拉住Tetsuya的手握在掌心，「我會搞點小投資讓你的這個小金庫趕緊漲起來的。」<br/>　　「喔？那我是不是可以開始著手考慮裝修咖啡店啦？」<br/>　　「嗯，現在開始策劃差不多了。」<br/>　　「就會哄我開心。」Tetsuya不在意錢的事情。Ken能在咖啡店幫手，甚至是出去找他想要做的事情都沒有關係。他想要跟這個人在一起，與他相處的每時每刻都讓Tetsuya感到愉快。這才是Ken之於他最大的存在意義，而不是給他帶來其他任何的利益。<br/>　　回到咖啡店之後，Ken照樣替Tetsuya打開店門，擦乾淨地板，向每一位進門的客人打招呼。山王聯合會對Tetsuya做的決定既無奈又無法阻止，Cobra答應了Noboru會多留意二階堂的舉動，但實際上除了在咖啡店打工和出門幫Tetsuya進貨，二階堂也沒有任何異樣的情況。生活又回到原來的樣子，Tetsuya收到的存折被他壓在家裏某個隱秘的位置，就沒再拿出來過。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>這張寫崩了，我謝罪。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Shokichi以為那件事之後，Tetsuya和Ken的關係會發展得更深入。但就最近觀察所得，他們除了在店裏會旁若無人打情罵俏，他還沒見過Ken有去Tetsuya家留宿的情況。趁著Ken出門幫忙採購的時候，Shokichi偷偷旁敲側擊了Tetsuya關於他們兩人的狀況。<br/>
　　「也就暫時先這樣吧。」Tetsuya對Shokichi的關心並不反感，但也不打算讓Shokichi了解過多。<br/>
　　「Te桑還是要對他多留個心眼。」Shokichi對Noboru講的一切都持相信態度，這一點他完全站在了Tetsuya的對立面。<br/>
　　「真的不用太擔心我，」Tetsuya笑著回答，「好歹我也比你大幾歲了。」<br/>
　　「可是你從來都不去懷疑他，」Shokichi一講起來就要生氣，「什麼事情都選擇相信，這叫盲目。」<br/>
　　「Shokichi，有句話叫魚心あれば水心あり（你若有心，我亦有意）。如果我不先表達信任，對方就不會回以信任。」<br/>
　　「那萬一所託非人……」<br/>
　　「要是這麼想，那就沒辦法相信任何人了。」<br/>
　　「我們跟他不一樣。」<br/>
　　「你信任Noboru嗎？他在聯合會跟Cobra一起去打架，還進過監獄，在普通人看來就不是好人。S.W.O.R.D.其他人呢？他們沒有行差踏錯過，做過讓自己後悔的事情，或是沒有什麼不堪回首的過去？」Tetsuya問得Shokichi啞口無言。<br/>
　　「他從成為Ken那天起，一直奉公守法。如果要抓二階堂贖罪的話，起碼得讓他承認自己是二階堂。」Tetsuya遞給Shokichi一杯剛沖好的咖啡，「我不是執法者，只能隨著自己的想法去判斷。」<br/>
　　「他那麼狡猾的人……」<br/>
　　「Shokichi。」Tetsuya制止他再說這樣的話，「你跟我都是道聽途說，他是怎樣的人你要自己去相處判斷。」<br/>
　　「我知道啦。」Shokichi終究還是拗不過Tetsuya，只好乖乖結束話題。<br/>
　　就Tetsuya讓Shokichi自己去觀察判斷的講法，Shokichi多少還是聽了進去。半個多小時之後Ken開著小貨車回店，身上穿著在山王商業街買的最簡單方便的套頭衫，頭上綁著條毛巾吸汗，下了車也不叫人幫忙自己就默默地將東西螞蟻搬家一樣抬進店裏，再一件件放到應該儲存的位置。<br/>
　　「辛苦啦。」Tetsuya給Ken遞去一杯溫水，用自己的手袖擦掉對方臉上的汗，再把嘴唇輕輕印上去。<br/>
　　「買了顆很新鮮的白菜，」Ken出院之後Tetsuya就在後廚增加了烹飪工具，從那之後午飯晚飯都在店裏做了吃，廚藝突飛猛進，「晚上做土鍋好嗎。」<br/>
　　「又是土鍋，你真是不嫌膩。」<br/>
　　「你做的我都喜歡。」<br/>
　　「那我切了白菜你生吃吧。」<br/>
　　「哎喲，Te醬心好狠。」Ken努起嘴學著Tetsuya平日對他撒嬌的樣子，被他愛撒嬌的老闆伸出手指夾住了嘴唇，兩個人在後廚角落嘻嘻哈哈甜蜜得讓人看不下去。<br/>
　　「外面有客人！」Shokichi終於忍不住，在流理臺對後廚發出了抗議。</p><p>　　Ken連續幾周往存折裏存錢的事情，Tetsuya一直不知道。他見對方會在固定的時間離開店一個小時，有點好奇對方的去向又不好意思問。給予信任是他自己提出來的，既然下了決心就要貫徹到底。直到有一天Ken主動提出來想要休息一段日子，Tetsuya才不得不將心裏的疑問說出口。<br/>
　　「是要去哪裏？」<br/>
　　「要去處理一點事情，很快就回來。」<br/>
　　「是……二階堂的事嗎？」<br/>
　　聞言，Ken搖了搖頭。平靜了一段日子，他原以為不會再有二階堂的舊仇找上門來。可是最近好幾周他都見到有可疑人士在咖啡店外逗留。他沒有把事情告訴任何人，偷偷在咖啡店外裝了監控。如果他離開的這段日子那些人不再上門，那他就必須重新考慮各種各樣的事情。<br/>
　　「買台手機跟我聯繫吧，」Tetsuya抱著他抱怨，「這麼久了你還是活得像個原始人。」<br/>
　　「好吧好吧，明天你陪我去買。」<br/>
　　手機買了的確非常實用。除了能跟Tetsuya發信息以外，偷偷看他的手機gps，或是直接在手機上看店面監控都特別方便。二階堂的多疑和考慮周全應該是與生俱來的，就算不再是出生入死的黑道還是讓他習慣性做著這一切。<br/>
　　今天Tetsuya如常在咖啡店裏，Ken看了一眼手機上顯示的gps位置，撫了撫衣襟的折痕，離開了暫住的旅店。<br/>
　　前兩天搭上的小混混幫他問到了在店附近晃悠的幾個人的身份。他向小混混提出了幫忙警告那幾個人的要求，正準備在約好的地方把成事的尾款交給對方。<br/>
　　落座之後脫下墨鏡，對面的人戴著口罩墨鏡和帽子，坐在幫忙的小混混旁不發一言。<br/>
　　「這是誰？」Ken警惕地問。<br/>
　　「我們老大。錢呢？」<br/>
　　「那幾個人怎樣了。」<br/>
　　那個被稱為老大的人聞言掏出幾張照片，是可疑人士被制伏的畫面。<br/>
　　「不會是你們合力演的吧？」<br/>
　　「你還是這麼多疑，二階堂。」對面的人終於脫下偽裝，所謂的老大不過是Noboru，「不用擔心，Tetsuya桑有我們保護。你只要離開他，他就會安全。」<br/>
　　「我還可以帶著他一起離開。」<br/>
　　「他在山王出生長大，他最重視的咖啡店在山王，他的親朋戚友都在那裏，你讓他拋下一切跟你走嗎？」<br/>
　　「他不願意跟二階堂走，但他會考慮Ken的請求。」<br/>
　　「所以你就一直騙著他，讓他同情你。」Noboru惡狠狠地戳穿二階堂矯飾的藉口。他為了逃避追捕和尋仇什麼都能做得出來，欺騙一個區區的善良平民不會讓他有任何於心不忍。<br/>
　　「他沒有你們想得那麼天真。」二階堂轉過頭去，問坐在他背後的人，「對吧，Te醬？」<br/>
　　「什麼時候發現的？」Tetsuya站起身來坐到Noboru旁邊的位置。<br/>
　　「進來的時候就看到了。」二階堂露出他沒在Tetsuya面前擺過的不屑的笑容，「你呢，什麼時候開始相信他們說的話？」<br/>
　　「我一直都沒有懷疑過他們。」Tetsuya也笑了，但與二階堂不同，他依然是那副溫柔的、迷人的樣子。<br/>
　　「被懷疑的只有我，對嗎。」<br/>
　　「不是。」Tetsuya伸手去拉二階堂的手，被一把甩開，「Ken⋯⋯」<br/>
　　「你知道我是誰。」<br/>
　　「對我而言你就是Ken。」他執拗地抓起二階堂的手，一邊向Noboru表示需要點空間一邊拉著人坐到角落的包廂裏。<br/>
　　「你是來勸我離開山王嗎。」<br/>
　　「不是，我來勸你自首。」Tetsuya把一支錄音筆擺在他面前，「我能為你做的，只有這個。」<br/>
　　錄音裏是Cobra跟片區警察的對話，如果二階堂願意自首，因為大部分罪已經算在九龍幾個頭目身上，他大概服刑兩年就能釋放。<br/>
　　「我要是進去了，就沒命再出來。」九龍的勢力不是那麼善罷甘休，要是知道二階堂也在獄裏，他們可就有很多舊帳新仇可以一併清算。<br/>
　　「你放在存折的五千萬可以拿回去，不論是疏通關係還是怎樣都好。」<br/>
　　二階堂擺擺手，像被什麼有趣的笑話逗樂了一般。<br/>
　　「那只是個零頭，你應得的。」他頓了頓，方才的意氣風發全數不見，眉頭生出止不住的悲傷，「是我答應報答你的。」<br/>
　　「Ken⋯⋯」<br/>
　　「告訴我，你是什麼時候發現的？」一開始的疏離，後來的包庇，Tetsuya展示出的情緒都是真實的。二階堂不覺得自己有錯看他，要不然這個普通人也過於可怕了。<br/>
　　「你告訴我密碼的時候。」Tetsuya嘆了口氣，誠實交待。<br/>
　　「沒想到你能解出來。」<br/>
　　「Ken⋯⋯答應我自首好嗎，服刑之後回來我身邊。」他的手被甩開，又去拉。那隻手之前總是與他十指纏繞，溫暖且寬大。如今在桌上擺著，指尖冰涼。<br/>
　　「即便我能活過這兩年，山王的人能接受我嗎？你能接受我嗎？醒醒吧，我是個十惡不赦的壞蛋。」那句曾經罵過自己的話，二階堂是真心的。他不後悔自己曾經做過的事，他只後悔不能更早認識像Tetsuya這樣的人。<br/>
　　不。他曾經認識過像Tetsuya這樣的人，他們曾經是無話不談的夥伴，互相信任互相尊重。直到那些求而不得的一切壓垮了他，二階堂寧願出賣那一切去換取自己的利益和新的人生。<br/>
　　他注定是個失敗的人，無法貫徹的冷漠和做不到極致的惡劣。他的聰明、野心和好鬥也不過如是。他只想借Tetsuya的溫度來取暖，卻陷在他的溫柔中難以自拔。<br/>
　　「你願意賭一次嗎，如果你信任我。」<br/>
　　「Tetsuya！」<br/>
　　「如果你信任我，」Tetsuya不理會二階堂怒聲威脅，還是柔柔拉住他的手，幾近乞求，「去贖罪，然後回來我身邊。」<br/>
　　「你是要我捨命去賭。」二階堂不再甩開Tetsuya的手，由著他牽住自己，「上次被打得快死的時候，我的賭運就用光了。」<br/>
　　「Ken……」<br/>
　　「愛是會消失的，」二階堂冷冷地說，「那只是一時錯覺。」<br/>
　　「那就給我一次反駁你的機會。」</p><p>　　「歡迎光臨。」東京新開了一家咖啡店，名叫Arum Maculatum。咖啡店的店長是個超過了清秀的俊美男子，對客人笑面相迎，溫柔的氣質柔和了他五官幾不可查的棱角。咖啡店夏季和冬季各有一款季節限定的飲品，開賣之後收到了許多好評，讓咖啡店的名聲一下火爆起來。<br/>
　　每每有雜誌或是節目採訪關於這款限定商品的故事，店長總是不願多說。他只是淡淡地笑著告訴來訪者，這是一份為愛的人留下的線索。<br/>
　　「你好，要一杯夏季限定。」進門的男子梳著油亮且一絲不苟的髮型，穿著一套昂貴的黑色西服凸顯著身份。這附近林立的大廈有不少大企業的辦公室和獨立工作室，穿成這樣的人通常都是做金融或是房地產的生意。<br/>
　　「夏季限定，這位先生怎麼稱呼？」店員收下男子遞來的卡，詢問著要寫在杯子上的名字。<br/>
　　「Ken。」<br/>
　　店長在高高擺著各式機器的流理臺後嫻熟地調著咖啡，店裏的咖啡師中只有店長會做限定飲品，製作裝杯之後，店長就將飲品親手遞到客人面前。<br/>
　　「請品嘗。」<br/>
　　而通常會收到「謝謝」的回復時，眼前這位客人卻輕聲向店長說了句別的話。<br/>
　　「咦？」<br/>
　　「我說，」男子摘下墨鏡，「我回來了。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　這還是Tetsuya第一次來到Ken的家裏。他看對方掏出一串用平安符鑰匙扣串起的鑰匙，上面有剛才停好的車的鑰匙，自動門的鑰匙和大門鑰匙。<br/>
　　「你之前一直帶在身上的鑰匙呢？」Tetsuya講的是撿到他的時候放在錢包裏的那支鑰匙，好像在Ken出院之後就沒怎麼再見過。<br/>
　　「你以為我的錢都藏在什麼地方啊。」Ken給他遞了一雙居家拖鞋，「光憑那點打工錢還真的能賺到五千萬給你嗎。」<br/>
　　「那可真是不好意思委屈你了。」Tetsuya跟著人進了大廳，坐在深灰色的皮質沙發上，「你現在做什麼？」<br/>
　　「老本行。」<br/>
　　「哈？你……」正要站起來，Tetsuya就被人一手撈住後腰押回沙發上，「放手，我要走了！」<br/>
　　Ken索性用唇舌封住他的嘴，好一陣的吮吸攪動，確認Tetsuya已經無法好好呼吸了才放開他。<br/>
　　「我在做投資，」Ken愉悅地舔舔唇，心情大好讓他終於肯乖乖交待，「以前在組裏我是負責給頭兒以錢生錢的。」<br/>
　　「我聽Noboru說……」<br/>
　　「他知道個什麼，」Ken翻了個白眼，想起來他破壞的生錢計劃還愚蠢地把站在背後的人名字喊出來，他的拳頭又一陣癢，「誰會讓剛進組的人摸透底細。」<br/>
　　「那具體是？」<br/>
　　「股票、期貨、融資、房地產，還有幾個合夥人一起搞生意。家村那老頭剩的資產也算對得起我這個乾兒子，當時做直參沒有吃虧。」Ken的手摸了摸Tetsuya的腰背，久違的擁抱讓他迅速放鬆下來，「你瘦了好多。」<br/>
　　「在東京開店比我想象的要辛苦。」Tetsuya把頭埋在對方懷裏。這是熟悉的Ken的氣味，沒有昂貴的洋酒混合冷冽的香水，或是各種女性的味道。<br/>
　　「多請幾個人幫忙吧，」Ken用臉頰去磨蹭Tetsuya的耳鬢，「你要抽精力出來把店做成連鎖。」<br/>
　　「這是經營建議嗎？」<br/>
　　「是的。」那開開合合的薄唇在引誘著Ken，於是他遵從內心的意願將那張嘴擒住。<br/>
　　「唔……別……」<br/>
　　「別什麼？」雖然放開了雙唇，還有鼻尖、臉頰、下巴和脖頸等著他，Ken一點也不焦急，緩慢地在皮膚上來回吮咬。<br/>
　　「我們才、嗯、見面。」<br/>
　　「說好等我的，」他解掉襯衫的扣子，拉起Tetsuya的手貼在自己胸膛上，「你聽聽這巨大的抗議聲。」<br/>
　　「我也很想你。」知道Ken這回怎樣都不會放過他，Tetsuya 索性也放下所有猶豫，敞開讓對方予取予求。</p><p>　　「搬過來住好嗎。」<br/>
　　「嗯。」Tetsuya還窩在被褥裏，Ken起身給他倒了水，準備一盤水果填填肚子。<br/>
　　「公開我們的關係可以嗎。」<br/>
　　「嗯。」Tetsuya往嘴裏塞了顆草莓，鮮嫩甜美。<br/>
　　「登記入籍好嗎。」<br/>
　　「嗯。」<br/>
　　「你有在聽嗎？」<br/>
　　「有，」Tetsuya拉著Ken讓他坐回自己身旁，笑著把草莓遞進他嘴裏，「你說過要以身相許的。」<br/>
　　「也是。」Ken吻上Tetsuya，兩人都嘗到了微酸但香甜的味道，「諾言總歸要兌現。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Arum maculatum，君子與淑女花。授粉方式雖然很聰明，卻很狡猾。所以花語是——詐欺。</p><p>*關於銀行存折密碼760659，其實就是Smoky。因為m和o在同一個按鍵，所以中間用空格（零）隔開正好。<br/>因為Ken失憶就不可能知道Smoky這號人，所以w</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　山王街的咖啡店，目前還是由一直在店裏工作的三個咖啡師負責。Tetsuya一個月會回去幾次，除了會讓咖啡師到東京店交流，還會把新產品帶回山王店發售。<br/>　　「沒有休閒一點的衣服嗎？」Tetsuya看著準備穿著一身昂貴西服出門的Ken，無奈地搖了搖頭。東京距離山王也就一個小時路程，Ken決定先兜去池袋買點一般人穿的休閒衣服。<br/>　　「這樣可以了吧。」休閒褲、Polo衫，開襟毛衣。Tetsuya搖了搖頭。<br/>　　「你是裝美國中產嗎？」就差把毛衣綁在肩上，可愛的戀人這樣嫌棄著。<br/>　　結果在Tetsuya的監督下，Ken套上了一件黑色的衛衣，底下穿一條槍灰色略修身的牛仔褲。即便如此，在山王樸素又溫暖的環境下，Ken看起來還是略為格格不入。<br/>　　「哎喲，這不是Ken嘛？」光顧咖啡店的老客戶看到幾年未見的店員，對進門的店主和前店員表達了詫異，「之前都沒在，是去哪了呀？」<br/>　　「在東京謀了份小活。」Ken的態度就跟還在店裏打工時別無二樣，「Tetsuya在東京開店的時候我有去看。」<br/>　　「你們還有聯繫就好。你走了之後Tetsuya桑消沉了好一段時間，我們都很擔心。」<br/>　　「您的咖啡還沒好嗎？」Tetsuya在一旁打斷客人的話，不想讓Ken有取笑他的機會，「我幫您催催。」<br/>　　Ken聞言只是笑了笑，然後在他親愛的店主臉上掐了一下。<br/>　　「喂！」Tetsuya盡量按捺住音量警告道。<br/>　　客人都習慣了Tetsuya和Ken之間曖昧不明的態度，也就當作是玩笑。這樣也省得他們倆特意去解釋什麼，關於他們之間的關係，為什麼Ken會離開，離開這段日子各自是否有別的新關係。等等等等，大家心裏對他們的定義是怎樣的都無所謂。<br/>　　「那你現在是定居在東京？」隔壁店的大爺也過來跟許久未見的Ken打招呼，順便關心一下他的近況。<br/>　　「對，那邊的工作比較費時。」<br/>　　「回來住哪？」大爺指了指員工休息室的方向，又舉起尾指，笑得一臉搞怪。 <br/>　　「大概吧。」Ken假裝害羞帶過了話題。<br/>　　待與大爺寒暄結束後，Ken靜靜踱到正在做拉花的Tetsuya背後。等他終於完成圖案把咖啡杯放好，Ken便偷偷將手臂伸到對方身前，藉著可以遮擋視線的意式機把人拉到自己懷裏。<br/>　　「幹什麼？」<br/>　　「剛才阿叔問我今晚睡哪裏。」<br/>　　「啊？」<br/>　　「所以我今晚睡哪裏？」Ken笑眯眯地看進Tetsuya眼裏，敦促著對方給予一個讓人滿意的答案。<br/>　　「一晚酒店錢你要付不起的話休息室借你用。」<br/>　　「Te醬？」Ken沒料到Tetsuya會這樣講，但他也不擔心對方真的會這樣做。他放柔了嗓音湊在Tetsuya耳邊，像在祈禱一般低語，「求求你收留我吧。」<br/>　　「休息室不行嗎。」<br/>　　「我還沒去過你家呢。」Ken說的是Tetsuya在山王的家，在東京租的房子裏的東西還是Ken跟他一起搬過去Ken家裏的。<br/>　　「要⋯⋯來我家？」<br/>　　「嗯，可以嗎？」<br/>　　「也、不是不行。」Tetsuya伸出手指搔了搔鼻尖，並沒有自己的臉全紅了的自覺。他原來打算回來待一陣就回東京，所以什麼都沒有帶回來。山王的屋子裏應該還有一些舊衣服，回去之前買好牙刷和內褲就行。<br/>　　「來一下。」Ken抓起Tetsuya的手就往休息室拉，對其他在店的人做了個稍候的手勢就將休息室的門掩上。<br/>　　「怎、唔！」Tetsuya被壓在門上吻住，面前兇狠地撲過來的人像要吃掉他一般。雖然Tetsuya已經習慣了Ken的親吻，但像這樣迅猛的掠奪還是第一次。Ken的舌頭柔軟靈活，強勢地纏上Tetsuya並將他帶向自己，他像是能用鰓輔助呼吸一樣吮吸著Tetsuya，一刻都沒有停下來。Tetsuya不得不攀住Ken來穩住自己，然後慢慢因為失去氧氣而不得不掙扎著要推開他。<br/>　　「你怎麼能，」Ken終於放開他，依舊流連在唇角和臉頰，「在別人面前露出那種表情。」<br/>　　「胡鬧。」Tetsuya嘴上雖然說著責備的話，卻只是輕輕抬手拍了拍Ken的手臂讓他放開自己，「有什麼回家再說。」</p><p>　　「喂！」雖然說是回家再說，但Tetsuya的意思是回家再慢慢商量，而不是像現在這樣——鞋子剛放好進鞋櫃，他就被Ken整個人架起來兩腳無助地在空中甩來甩去，然後被往廳裏的沙發上一摔。<br/>　　「到家了，所以……」Ken毫不猶豫就壓了過來，寬闊的肩膀擠進Tetsuya的懷抱裏，說不好究竟是在撒嬌還是情動。<br/>　　「我想先洗澡。」<br/>　　「好。」說著又一把將Tetsuya抱起，讓他的雙腿圈在自己腰上，Ken就往屋裏走，「浴室在哪裏？」<br/>　　「Ken……」Tetsuya突然彎下肩背攬住Ken的頭，感慨萬千地深吸了口氣。<br/>　　「怎麼了？」<br/>　　「想起你帶我去看池塘那天。」當時Ken也是這樣把Tetsuya抱在肩上趴好，在從未有過的高度去看璀璨的星空，在溫暖的懷中感受著對方帶給他的安心感。二階堂對於Tetsuya而言是不存在的，他認識的Ken是個有不愉快的過去但最終懺悔償還了的人，對他只有無盡的溫柔和愛意。<br/>　　「還想再去看的話要等夏天，現在太冷了。」Ken用頭頂蹭了蹭Tetsuya的下巴，姿態親暱的樣子讓曾經對他聞風喪膽的人都想象不出來的柔情似水。<br/>　　「Ken，我對你來說是什麼？」他們沒有正式告白過，沒有交換過誓言。擁抱、撫摸、親吻和更深入刺激的互相探索，不需要一個具體的名分。<br/>　　「是……Te醬？」Ken仰頭吻住對方。他等不及了，在浴室脫光雙方的衣服後，Ken擰開花灑讓熱水流過兩人的身體，然後把Tetsuya圈在自己懷裏就開始探索他的深處。<br/>　　「慢、慢一……嗯……」Tetsuya不得不抓住扶手去穩住自己的身體。腳下的防滑墊幾乎吸收不了來自Ken的衝撞，Tetsuya身體不停被頂向前，又被Ken捏著盆骨的雙手摁回去。<br/>　　「啊、Ken……讓……」<br/>　　「嗯？」<br/>　　「讓我、看著你……」<br/>　　浴室始終有點危險，Ken用寬大的浴巾將兩人包住，抱著Tetsuya往床上倒。他再次進入對方，壓在Tetsuya腿間的身體迅猛地繼續開拓。Ken有時候會露出他溫柔以外的一面，強勢的、雄壯的、深邃複雜的。這些都不會引起Tetsuya的恐懼，Ken的火熱被他完整地包裹起來，化作從芯散發的溫度。<br/>　　「Te醬……」他做過不少好事，後來做了很多壞事。他真的有資格擁有幸福，擁有Tetsuya這樣美好的人嗎。<br/>　　「我在這裏……」Tetsuya費力伸出手去撫摸Ken的臉。與他激烈碰撞的是Ken，這也是他想告訴對方的——此時此刻擁有Ken的是自己。<br/>　　「Te醬。」被清理過的Tetsuya累得全身脫力，連遞來的溫水都快要接不住。<br/>　　「唔……」答應的嗓音過於沙啞，是方才用嗓過度的證明。Ken索性把水含在嘴裏湊上那有點乾燥的唇。<br/>　　「還要。」<br/>　　「還不夠？」<br/>　　「還要水！」Tetsuya拍了下Ken的胸脯，又覺得這樣的挑釁過於幼稚不想理他。<br/>　　「Tetsuya。」<br/>　　「怎麼了？」突然這麼正經地叫名字，讓Tetsuya一下收起了笑容。<br/>　　「回答你剛才的問題，」Ken把自己擠進Tetsuya那邊的被窩裏，抱緊笑著威脅要把他踹下床的愛人，「對我來說，你是歸宿。」<br/>　　能卸下一切偽裝、放心地回去的，特別的存在。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>